


Weeping Monk x Reader : The City Of Fey

by SidneyDR



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Nimulot - Freeform, Smut, nimulot tag to draw more readers i have no shame after writing this for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: As a fey queen you are by now used to it that people come into your woods seeking refugee or a place to hide. Things get complicated however when your knights have not just brought a fey boy but also the red paladins' fiercest warrior into your city.
Relationships: The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	1. The Queen's Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the first chapter. I am not truly happy with it and I promise the next chapters are better. This is a slow burn story.

It had been more then a day since he had saved the boy who was sleeping between his arms as he held the reins. Wanting to create as much distance between him and the camp, he had only stopped when it was necessary.

He knew they would come for him after what he had done, the Trinity guards would not rest until he was dead.

Him as well as the boy.

He felt himself get weaker. His wounds were starting to burn more and soon he stopped and woke the boy.

The boy opened his eyes, still drowsy he asked "Where are we ?"

In truth, he had no idea. At some point he had took a turn and now he was in a forest he didn't recognise.

It was no use to hide the fact from the boy "I am not sure. I don't recognise these woods. Do you ?"

The boy focused his eyes on the trees as he looked around before shaking his head "No."

He helped the boy off of the horse before he descended from Goliath as well.

The moment his feet hit the ground he felt a sharp pain going through the wound on his head. He had to hold on to Goliath to keep his balance.

The boy looked around, touching the trees, looking for signs of other feys nearby but he could find none.

"We'll rest here for now. Keep an eye on our surroundings. We don't know what's in these woods." he told the boy as he tied the reins to a nearby branch.

After gathering some firewood the boy seemed to be quite good at making a fire. They kept it small so it wouldn't be too visible to unwanted visitors.

As they sat by the fire he was aware of his surroundings, he always was, but his mind wandered back to the moment he betrayed those who had raised him.

The realisation hit him that he felt just as lost as he felt when he was with the red paladins, with Father Carden. There was little difference there, the only thing being the boy who was now sleeping on the ground at the other side of the fire. The orphaned fey, a mirror of his own past.

The words of The Green Knight repeating itself in his mind

If this is where you belong, then tell them what you are.  
In that moment he knew The Green Knight was right. He would never be accepted for what he was. It became clear as day when Father Carden reminded him of his 'demonic' heritage, and how he told him that his path would only lead to salvation if he would do what was necessary when the time came. The Green Knight could have told them what he was but didn't, because 'All fey are brothers'.

Father Carden on the other hand had reminded him that if he were to burn, so would he.

After all these years of serving him loyally, Father Carden truly only saw him as a weapon to wield.

He was fey. A traitor to not only his own kind but now to where he was raised as well.

But as he watched the boy sleep he felt no regret in his decission to save him. He was prepared to die, accepted his faith if that was what it took to save the boy.

He had refused to stand by and watch a child be tortured.

When the boy, Percival, was prepared to fight against the Trinity guards he almost couldn't believe it.

A child, a fey boy, was risking his own life to save him.

Someone was willing to fight for him.

To die, for him.

The Green Knight's words rang through his head as he had picked up a sword and fought the Trinity guards and escaped the camp with the boy.

He didn't know where to go now, only that he would protect the boy with his life.

As the brave boy had done for him.

After being somewhere between asleep and awake, he heard a branch snap. The sound wasn't loud but he was alert immediately.

He stood up with caution and then he noticed the scent.

Fey.

He felt eyes on him, and he slowly went to wake the boy.

"What-" Percival protested but he quickly covered the boy's mouth and hushed him.

The boy understood what was happening and he stood up from the ground.

He pulled the boy to stand behind him, but he felt eyes on him from every angle.

"Born in the dawn..." he spoke the words and waited for a reply.

The forest remained silent for another moment.

Then archers stepped out from behind the trees, bows drawn and aimed at him.

“We don't say it here anymore. Not when we realised you could use it against us.” a man with blonde hair, clearly one of those in charge approached. His sword wasn't drawn, but with the amount of archers it didn't seem necessarry.

He tried to cover the boy as much as he could while he watched the archers like a hawk “I have no intentions to fight you. Or to harm you.”

“I don't believe you. I wonder why that is ?” the man replied, venom dripping from his words.

He knew they didn't have any reason to believe him, not with his reputation. Not after what he had done.

Another man approached on horse back, wearing impressive armor, he swiftly got off of his horse and came towards him and the boy as well. He guessed this man was a knight and most likely outranked the other one.

He stopped next to the blonde man, his eyes landing on the boy right away as he tried to look past him “Born in the dawn ?”

The Weeping Monk noticed how this man didn't come of as aggressive compared to the other one.

“To pass in the twilight.” Percival replied quietly from behind the Weeping Monk.

The man raised a hand and the archers lowered their bows, earning an angry glare from the blonde man.

“What are you doing ?!” he seethed at him “That's the Weeping Monk !”

The man remained composed as he spoke “And behind him is a fey boy. You shoot arrows at him, you'll hit the boy as well.”

The blonde drew his sword and the Weeping Monk saw the other feys do the same, all accept the man in the armor decorated with silver.

He noticed how none of them attacked, they all appeared to wait for a signal from the man in the armor.

Percival now moved from behind him, looking at the man in armor “No ! Wait !”

He tried to grab Percival put his grip faltered and the boy walked up to the man in armor.

The tension increased between him and the men.

“Why are you here with him, boy ?” the man in the armor asked him.

The Weeping Monk wanted nothing more then to grab the boy and pull him away from the men, but any sudden movement would escalate the situation.

“He saved me ! Please don't kill him !” Percival pleaded as he stood between him and the men.

The man in the armor frowned and looked at the Weeping Monk in disbelief “What do you mean ?”

“I was captured, he fought the trinity guard to save me ! Please !” the boy pleaded.

The man now looked at him “Is this true ? Did you save this fey boy ?”

“YES!” Percival shouted in frustration.

The Weeping Monk gave a short nod, still not feeling like he deserved the praise for his act “Yes.”

“He's tricking us, Raphael! He'll kill us the second we turn our backs on him.” the blond one interupted.

The man, Raphael, contemplated his next course of action “Silence, Crillan.” he commanded.

He stepped closer to the boy, examining him before looking at the Weeping Monk.

“It's not our decission. She'll decide his faith.” he nodded for the other fey to come closer “If what you say is true, then you and the boy won't mind coming with us. The boy belongs with his kind.”

He knew the man was right, Percival belonged with his kind, not with the one responsible for killing so many fey. But he wasn't just going to abandon the boy so he agreed and let them bind his hands together with ropes. Percival walked beside Raphael with Goliath.

He tried to remember as much of the path they were taking as he could, all while keeping an eye on the boy. However after a while it got hard to do so as the forest almost felt endless.

There were no fey signs anywhere either.

After a while he spotted tall walls in the distance.

It can't be...

He was leaded right to them and when he got closer he realised the walls held a small city within them. There were archers all over the wall looking out over the forest.

Raphael raised his hand and moments later, the gates were opened.

The Weeping Monk followed the fey inside, but stopped to look around for a second.

Frightful looks were aimed at him from all over. Small fey children who had been playing on the ground closeby now ran away. Percival's eyes went wide, he can't remember the last time he had seen so many of his kind all together like this.

Crillan pushed the Weeping Monk forward, still annoyed that he couldn't just kill him in the woods “Move.”

He glared at him before obliging.

Raphael stopped Percival “Leave the horse here, he'll be taken good care off.”

Percival looked at the Weeping Monk, looking for confirmation and he nodded.

Raphael took the reins from him and tied the reins next to a few others horses.

The man in the armor knocked loudly on the door of a larger building, it was opened right away and he moved aside, gesturing for them to walk inside.

The boy now stayed close to him as they followed the fey soldiers inside.

Raphael walked up to some of the fey soldiers who were inside “Has she returned yet ?”

The fey shook their head, the knight wasn't pleased to hear it.

“She's not here yet ?” Crillan asked him before looking at the Weeping Monk in disgust “Who says this bastard doesn't have anything to do with that ?!”

“I saw no one else in the forest but you.” the Weeping Monk quickly denied the accusation.

“Crillan !” the knight tried to silence him.

Crillan drew his sword and pointed it at the weeping monk, the boy moved to get between him and Crillan but he pulled the boy back to stand behind him.

“Stay.” the tone of his voice leaving no room for protest.

The boy reluctantly listened and stood a few steps behind him.

He didn't know how he should react, his hands were tied but he could easily break free if it was necessary. But then they would undoubtedly attack him, and the last thing he wanted now was to kill another of his kind. Not again, not after the damage he had already caused.

So he showed no intention to move.

The blonde knight scoffed at him “I don't believe a word you say you murdering bastard !” he turned to Raphael “We brought the Red Paladins weapon into our city ! I say we kill him now before he kills us all !”

“No !” the boy shouted at the knight.

Raphael moved but was not fast enough “Stop !”

The fey knight swung his sword, aiming at him.

He found himself unwilling to move out of the way to dodge the sword.

After everything he had done, perhaps this was what he deserved.

They wouldn't harm the boy, why should he continue to fight ?

“STOP !” another voice commanded loudly.

The sword stopped a mere inch away from his neck.

The knight, Raphael, grabbed the sword out of the other's hand angrily “Fool !”

"Is this how we treat our guests now ? And in front of a boy ?!" the voice got closer.

Both Percival and him looked behind them to see a woman approach.

Some of her bloodied (h/c) hair sticking to the side of her head.

The other fey moved aside immediately as she entered the large room.

The blonde bowed his head in shame as she scolded him.  
It was evident by the reactions of the other fey that whoever this woman was, they respected her.

“Can I not trust you when I leave, Crillan ?” she approached the knight in anger.

He didn't meet her eyes when he answered “Forgive me. But the risk is too high for him to live.”

“That is not for you to decide !” Raphael reminded him once more.

“If you wish to use your sword then go and teach the children how to protect themselves. Get out of my sight.” you walked past him and towards the young fey boy.

The blonde knight was given back his sword and left the room in silence.

You could see the boy was frightened after that display of unnecesarry voilence, only looking at the hooded man for a second before speaking to the boy.

“Don't be frightened, boy. Crillan would not have harmed you.” you tried to comfort him.

The frightened looks in his eyes disappeared “I'm not afraid of that scum !”

As much as he admired the brave side of the boy, the Weeping Monk knew that his use of language would continue to get him into trouble.

A smile played on your lips and you shot a glance at Raphael who looked at the boy in suprise.

It took a lot for you not to laugh at the boy's outburst.

"Even though I find you quite amusing, others might not take kindly to the way you curse them out."

You carefully used your fingers to tilt his chin up to look at the wounds on his face "Looks like you were unfortunated enough to find out."  
The Weeping Monk watched as you studied the boy's face, he couldn't remember if someone had ever shown such care to him when he was a child.  
"It's just a scratch." the boy took a small step back as if he didn't want to look weak.  
You smiled at him before kneeling before him "You're brave, boy. I can see why you were made a knight."  
The boy looked suprised and wondered how you knew this. Then his gaze fell to his feet at the memory of Gawain.  
You cupped his cheek with one hand, making him look at you again "And as a queen.."  
This made the Weeping Monk look at you, he had no idea who or what you were until now.  
You continued and winked at the boy "..I always command my knights to act carefully."  
Before the boy could speak you focused on his face and felt your magic glide through your fingers into his skin. Causing the wounds to disappear before everyone's eyes.

The Weeping Monk couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it happen, he knew feys could use their skills to make potions and salves to heal others but never saw it being done with nothing but their own magic. He stared at Percival's now healed face, there wasn't a scratch on him anymore.  
He looked at you, trying to mask how much in awe he truly was of what you had just done. That's when he saw the blood running from your nose and the worried looks of the other feys when they saw it too.

The moment the boy's wounds disappeared, your nose had started bleeding. The fight you were in before returning to the city had exhausted you.  
Using your magic took a toll on you and using healing powers was something that was costly so you used it sparingly. But you didn't want this brave fey boy to be left with scars if you could prevent it.  
"Welcome home, Percival." you said with a smile before standing up.  
"How do you know my name ?" The boy asked, shocked.  
You took a few steps back and wiped the blood from your nose with your sleeve.  
"My magic allows me to sense certain things." You answered his question with honesty.  
"He doesn't like his name." The Weeping Monk finally spoke.  
You looked at him but weren't suprised "Seems like you two have more in common then I initially expected."  
The way you said it left little doubt that you could sense something about him too.  
It caught him a little off guard and he narrowed his eyes, curious about just how much you could actually sense.

“My name is y/n.” you told them “There's no need for you to introduce yourself though. Your reputation precedes you.” now directing your attention to him.

His gaze fell to the floor as he remained silent again.

You went to stand opposite of him but kept a safe distance “Tell me, why are you in our woods ? I can make a guess based on that reputation but it doesn't explain why the boy is with you.”

Raphael cleared his throat before coming closer “The boy says he saved his life. Fought the trinity guards to do so.”

You looked at the Weeping Monk, processing the information “Is this true ?”

“YES ! The red paladins were going to torture me !” the boy shouted before he could answer.

“We were trying to get as far away as we could to prevent them from finding us.” the Weeping Monk admits “It wasn't my intention to come here.”

“You ? You saved a fey ?” you stammered the words in disbelief. Your eyes darting between the boy and him.

Why ? Why would he save a fey ? The question repeated itself over and over again in your head.

“I understand now why my knights took a risk bringing you here to see me. You understand that I must protect my people ? I do not know what your intentions are.”

The Weeping Monk nodded in understanding “What happens to me is not important. I only wish for the boy to be safe. Do what you must to protect your people.”

A frow formed on your face at his words, you fell silent upon hearing it. You looked over at Raphael who waited for your instructions.

“You saved the boy's life. And it looks like you barely managed to survive yourself.” gesturing to his bloodied state.

This city was your responsibility and this was no easy decission. But if what you had sensed through the boy was true then you were willing to give the Weeping Monk a chance.

You stepped forward and pulled out your dagger, his eyes were on it immediately and he swallowed but still didn't move.

“Hold out your hands.” you tell him and he looks at you quizzical.

He slowly raised his tied hands.

You held your hand above his for a moment, feeling the magic through your fingers again “Don't move, please.”

What you sensed was what helped you made your decission.

He looked utterly puzzled until you cut the ropes from his wrists in a swift move.

He rubbed his left wrist once the ropes were removed and you took a few steps back again.

"You may stay here as our guest until your wounds are healed. Consider it my way to thank you for protecting the boy."

He noticed how you seemed more determined now. He had seen a hint of fear on your face before but it was gone now, it made him think that you might have used your magic on him just now. “Thank you... I swear I will not bring harm to your people.”

You gave a short nod “Good. Otherwise I'll have to kill you.” then you pointed at the sword he was carrying with him “And I'll take that sword you're carrying and any other weapon for that matter. You will get them back once you leave.”

He blinked a few times but nodded in understanding before he started to throw his weapons on the ground.

“What happened to your head ?” the boy suddenly inquired.

You quirked a brow, shooting a glance at the Weeping Monk who seemed occupied with removing all the hidden daggers he was carrying on him “Ran into some red paladins while retrieving a fey girl.”

“Is she safe ?” he quickly added and you nodded.

“She'll live. Don't worry.” you assured the boy and quickly moved your hand through his hair, rummaging it even more.

He stepped away from you and you let out a soft laugh.

The Weeping Monk threw his last dagger to the ground.

“You however should go to our infirmary with haste, I bet those wounds are burning. Come, I'll show you the way.” your eyes focused on the amount of dried blood that was still sticking to his face.

Raphael picked up the sword and daggers, you stopped him before he walked off with them and took the sword from him. Tucking it behind your back next to your own sword.

The weeping monk watched you curiously.

You shrugged your shoulders “You'll get it back.” tilting your head towards a door at the other end of the room “I'll take you to our healers. Follow me.”


	2. Everything Is A Weapon

When he stepped through the door his eyes went wide, there were people everywhere. Not just fey but humans as well. All going about their day, tending to flowers, chatting..  
Children ran through the streets playing all sorts of games.  
He saw how Percival looked at it with longing, most likely wishing to join them.   
The people noticed him as well, whispers reaching his ear as he walked past them.   
He doubted that they had anything good to say about him and he didn't blame them for it.   
They stopped for a moment and he saw that the open field a bit below them was being used to train the children. The knight who had almost killed him was teaching the young ones how to defend themselves. All of them using wooden swords. When he was trained as a child he had to use steel, if he failed to dodge or block a strike then the scar he recieved was his punishment for failing.

A young girl runs up to you, almost bumping into you while doing so.  
“Look, y/n ! I got a new sword !” the girl beemed with pride as she held out her small wooden sword. You smiled down at the girl “I can see. Please, try not to break this one so quickly, Ayla.”   
“But Crillan said I should hit him harder and I did !” she shot back while demonstrating how she had used it to hit Crillan in the leg last time.   
The Weeping Monk looked at her display and observed that she was holding the sword in a way that could easily hurt her hands.  
Would he overstep a limit if he helped the girl ?  
It was hard for him to watch and the urge to warn the girl was strong.   
“You'll hurt your hand if you hold it like that.” he remarked and looked for your reaction.   
You didn't stop him and he took it as a sign to approach the girl. He knelt down in front of her and showed her how to place her hands in a safer way.   
Moving her hand with the sword so she would understand how his method worked better before standing up again. She moved her hand a couple of times in the way he had shown her before she smiled widely at him.   
You didn't interfere and just watched as he taught the girl how to hold the sword.   
And secretly you hated to admit that you didn't know about the better way to hold a sword either.   
“Thank you, sir !” she smiled brightly at the Weeping Monk and he didn't know how to react. He was not used to being shown gratitude, especially not from children.   
You noticed his struggle and suggested “Ayla, why don't you go on ahead and teach the others what he has taught you ?”  
She proudly nodded her head, her eyes falling on Percival now “Do you want to come ?”   
Percival looked up at the Weeping Monk with pleading eyes.  
“Go on. I'll come find you later.” he gives in.   
It was all Percival needed to hear before they ran off together.   
The whole display warmed your heart “Not everyone here knows who you are. Here your actions will speak louder then your past.”  
He truly doubted it and the doubt grew bigger as he saw a small crowd staring at him “I'm certain word is already spreading about my past in your city, your highness.”   
You followed his eyes and noticed the small gathering, you had expected that he would not recieve a warm welcome considering his reputation.  
“I'm aware.” you sighed.  
“I doubt there is much I can do to make them feel more at ease with me residing here for a while.” he expressed his concern.  
You started walking again towards the infirmary and he followed in your footsteps “You seem like a man who likes to defy the odds.”   
He was looking at Percival dodging the little girl swinging her sword at him.   
At least he can avoid the sword well he thought. 

He followed you to what seemed to be a worn down small castle. It had seen battle once, that was clear.

Raphael came through the large door to meet you “I took the liberty to inform Dahlia of the situation. She's expecting him.”

You gave him a grateful nod, poor Dahlia would have catched quite a fright if Raphael hadn't told her who was coming. She had seen many things in her long life, but the Weeping Monk was something neither of you were expecting today.  
You walked past some of the bedrooms before reaching your destination.   
You stopped suddenly in front of a door and opened it a little “The room next to this one is for the boy. This one's yours for the duration of your stay. It's not much but-”  
“It's more then enough for me.” he was suprised he would even get his own room.   
It wouldn't have bothered him if you would have let him sleep in the stables or the pig's pen.   
He couldn't recall the last time he had slept in an actual bed considering he was always on the road or staying at a camp.  
This was more then enough, too much even.   
You closed the door again “Alright.. should you need anything, please ask my soldiers for help. There is always some around. And I suppose it would be better then having to ask the civilians.”  
He knew it was a nicer way of saying 'so you don't have to scare the people'.  
He nodded gratefully and you tilted your head towards the end of the hall “Come, Dahlia is waiting. She will treat your wounds.”  
A smaller door opened and the first thing he noticed was shelves full of flasks and bowls filled with dried herbs. The room was compact, there were just a few cots but none were occupied. Either this city had no sick people or it had been cleared out for his arrival. Probably the latter.  
A small woman approached, her short black hair showing signs of grey ones neatly tied into a bun.   
Even though she was informed of his arrival, the look of fear in her eyes didn't pass him by.   
The woman's eyes darted between him and you nervously “Your highness.” she greeted you.  
“Dahlia, I've told you a thousand times to please just call me y/n.” you shook your head but gave her a warm smile.  
She shook her head stubbornly “Ask me a thousand times more and I will still refuse to. It is a title you have earned.”   
He watched amused as you let out a groan at the woman's stubborn attitude.  
“Dahlia, I heard Raphael has informed you about our guest ?” your eyes shot between him and her quickly.  
She swallowed and nodded “Yes, your highness. I will help him just as I would help any other.”   
You smile at her approvingly, she truly was a gem that woman.  
“Thank you. I know this is a strange situation we find ourselves in. But I assure you that he will not harm you.”  
You looked at him and send him a look before nodding discreetly in her direction.   
He gave a short nod to the woman, a sign that what you had said was true.   
Dahlia straightened her back before looking at him a bit more confident now “Please take a seat on one of the cots. We'll start with that gash on your head.”  
The tension in the room seemed to be a lot less now, and the Weeping Monk did as Dahlia ordered.   
“Feel free to explore the city when you're done here. I'll be at the field you saw the children train at, keeping an eye on the boy.” you turned to walk away but were stopped by Dahlia.  
“What about your wounds ?” she stopped you from walking out.  
“Don't worry about me, Dahlia. You know I heal fast, I just need to rest that's all.” you reasurred her.  
“But-” she went to protest.  
“He needs you more then I do.” your voice left no room for protest anymore.  
“As you wish.” She wasn't pleased but she had known you for years now and she knew you could be just as stubborn as her.  
She turned to her shelves, taking the things she would need to patch him back up.  
He looked at you one last time before you left him in the room, you looked so calm.   
He was a stranger to you but for some reason it was as if you trusted him already.   
When he left the Red Paladins behind he had not expected to find someone, other then the boy, who would ever trust him again. And certainly not a fey.   
“Thank you.” he exclaimed just as you turned around to leave.  
You pauzed and shared a look of understanding before you left the infirmary.

You made your way back to the training area, Crillan stood aside as he kept a watchful eye on the children.  
Some of the parents had joined in to help their children, and some children were teaching their parents what they had learned.  
Crillan looked at you from the corner of his eyes, never really taking his attention away from the children.  
"So he's staying, huh ?"  
"For now. Until he's healed." You knew he hated it.  
"Did you sense something then ? About him ? I don't know why else you would let that bastard stay here." He expressed his disdain.  
You sighed, frustrated but understanding "I did."   
You grabbed his arm to pull his attention to you "Crillan, I know you are worried. All I ask is that you trust me. Would I ever put any of you in danger ?"  
Crillan answered without hesitation "No, you wouldn't."  
His attention was pulled back to the field when Ayla was swinging her sword at the boy the way the Weeping Monk had shown her. The boy dodged every attack but Crillan still called out to her and told her to be more careful.  
"What exactly did you sense about him ?" He asks quietly so no one else would hear.  
You remained silent as you tried to find a way to describe what you had sensed.  
Why you had faith that the Weeping Monk would not cause harm.  
"Remorse." you finally answered and he looks at you, almost shocked to hear it "He feels so much guilt.. it's tearing him apart inside."  
Crillan blinked a few times, he was still looking at the field but his attention was faltering "The Weeping Monk feels guilty ?"  
"Terribly so." You nodded.  
"And because of that you believe you can trust him ?" He was still skeptical.  
"Trust is a strong word. But I believe there is hope for him still." Your eyes followed the boy on the field.  
"I guess I could try to be civil towards him." The reluctance in his voice made a smile tug at your lips.  
"I would appreciate it."  
"Be carefull, y/n." He warns.  
"I will.”

After about an hour or two, you left the field for a few minutes to finally clean the blood off of your face and out of your hair.  
The wound was starting to heal now, it was easier to use your magic to heal others than yourself. There were limits however, and it was often better to just let the wounds heal than to exhaust yourself with your magic.  
Healing the boy's face was enough to make your own nose bleed. This kind of magic came at a cost and if you weren't careful, healing someone while you were weak yourself could kill you.

To the Weeping Monk's suprise, Dahlia treated him just like any other patient.  
She had said she would, but he hadn't counted on it actually happening.  
She had removed the blood and cleaned the wounds, before applying a salve that soothed the burning almost instantly.  
The fey's healing methods worked wonders.  
He had thanked her for her help, and she told him to return in time so she could apply fresh bandages.  
Well.. more like commanded him. She took her work serious, there was no doubt about it.  
He was given a small flask to take with him, something to drink in case the pain he still felt became worse.   
He left the room grateful for it all, and as you had told him earlier, there were indeed soldiers walking down the hallway almost constantly. Civilians as well but most of them took another route when they noticed him. He remembered the path to the training area and that was the first thing he did, to check up on the boy.  
The Weeping Monk approached the field, but slowed his pace when he didn't see you anywhere, only the knight who had been eager to kill him earlier. He kept a rather large space between him.  
The knight didn't even turn around but he figured out he was there anyway.  
"Fear not. The queen has reminded me that you are a guest here."   
There was no hint of anger in the knight's voice, only a pinch of disdain.  
His stepped closer but left enough space between him and the knight, his eyes scanning the field for the boy. He spotted him training with someone only a little older.  
Crillan looked at the Weeping Monk and followed his eyes “I paired him up with him. That little girl, Ayla, over there has a nasty swing for one so small. Your boy is lucky he is faster then her.”  
He picked up on how the knight refered to the boy as if he was his own kin.  
He looked at the knight for a second before paying attention to how the boy was using the sword.  
“He's a brave one.” he stated to the knight.  
The knight nodded “That he is. Last time Ayla hit me in the leg, put me in the infirmary for the rest of the day.”  
The knight raises the wooden sword he was holding to show the Weeping Monk “They're not steel, but anything is a weapon in the wrong hands.”  
The Weeping Monk noticed the ambiguity in his wording and now he looked him in the eye.   
It was definitely said on purpose, but the knight did not say it with malicious intent, that he could tell.   
What the knight asked next confirmed it.  
“What will you do now that you're a traitor to the Red Paladins ?” he watched him with interest.  
The Weeping Monk hadn't planned ahead and that's exactly what he told the knight “I didn't plan that far ahead. It all happened very quick.”  
He thought back to the night he had freed the boy from the tent, it had all happened so fast.  
The knight nodded “Do you regret it ?”  
He watched as the boy managed to strike the shoulder of the other and how a smile appeared on the boy's face.   
“No.”

You walked towards the field again and were flabbergasted to see Crillan having a seemingly normal conversation with the Weeping Monk.   
“Glad to see that I can trust you when I'm absent.” you say as you approach them.  
They both looked behind themselves when they heard your voice. That's when you realised you could have said it to both of them.  
You gestured to Crillan to clear the confussion up.  
The corner of the Weeping Monk's mouth turned up ever so slightly in amusement “It helps that he's holding a wooden sword.”  
“And that he is unarmed.” Crillan countered.   
The weeping monk looked at him, knowing damn well that he could probably best him in a fight even if he was unarmed.  
You pinched the bridge of your nose noticing the competitive atmosphere it was creating.  
A yelp coming from the field broke the tension and Crillan walked on the field to tend to a boy that had fallen to the ground.  
You observed how even the Weeping Monk looked concerned in the direction of the child.  
Crillan picked the boy up, and told the others to rest for a while as he carried the boy to the infirmary.  
“Crillan ?” you called out to him worried.  
“It's a cut !” he answered your unspoken question.  
Letting out a breath of relief, you turned to the Weeping Monk “That reminds me, how are your wounds ? I can see no blood on you anymore so I hope Dahlia has treated you well ?”  
“They no longer burn. Her skill in healing is impressive, she has given me something in case the pain returns.” his hand absentmindedly brushing over the now healing wound on his chest.  
He watched as the little girl, Ayla, went to talk to Percival on the field.  
He turns to you now, it was hard for him to express the sincere gratitude he felt “You have been very gracious towards me, your highness. There must be something I can do to repay you ?”  
The inquiry came unexpected to you, you brushed it off, shaking your head “You do not owe me anything. You are my guest here.”  
He knew you meant it but it didn't sit right with him, it was too much. He wasn't used to kindness like this. He would have accepted it if you had only taken the boy in, if you had decided to kill him.  
He felt like he was in your debt even if you assured him he was not.

“Your highness !” you turned to see Raphael approach.  
You walked up to meet him halfway “Raphael, is there news ?”  
The Weeping Monk kept his distance and did not approach but he was close enough to still hear the conversation.   
“Our scouts have found recent tracks in the forest.” he informed you.  
It was his way of saying there were refugees in the forest again.   
“I'll go find them.” you smiled “Take care of my city while i'm gone.”  
“Try not to return bloodied this time, y/n. Perhaps you should take some soldiers along.” Raphael suggested.   
You quickly shook your head “Better not, more people means more tracks. It shouldn't take me long to find them."  
Just when you had uttered the words, rain started to fall.  
You bit your tongue to prevent yourself from cursing.   
This would make it harder, the tracks would be washed away by the rain soon.  
The Weeping Monk had overheard the conversation and he spoke up "Let me join you, your highness. If there are fey in the woods, I will find them."  
This earned him a suspicious look from Raphael.  
In retrospect, perhaps he could have used a better choice of words.  
You were actually considering to take him up on his offer. He was known to be good at tracking down fey.  
"Y/n. I don't think this is wise." Raphael turned to you and tried to keep his voice low so the Weeping Monk wouldn't hear.  
Part of you knew Raphael was right, you knew the Weeping Monk felt guilt. But would it be enough to prevent him from going back to his old ways ?  
Would it be safe, as a fey, to be alone in the woods with him ?  
The fact that you were a fey queen, with healing magic, also meant that you could easily be traded to the trinity guards or even Uther in exchance for his life.  
Uther himself would love to get his hands on someone like you.  
He noticed your hesitation and gave a suggestion "Bind my hands if it puts your mind at ease."  
A look was shared between you and Raphael.  
You gave a confirmative nod and looked at Raphael, tilting your head in the Weeping Monk's direction.  
Raphael didn't like the idea but did as you asked.   
He tied the Weeping Monk's hands together in front of him. Checking the ropes before stepping back but not before looking him dead in the eyes and leaving him with a warning.  
“Hurt her and there won't be a place in this world where I won't find you.” Raphael said it so quietly you didn't even hear it.  
But the message was recieved loud and clear by the Weeping Monk, the knight always kept a calm demeanor but there was a reason he was ranked higher then Crillan. And he had no intention to find out what that reason was. He dipped his head discreetly at the knight.  
“Let's get going.” you tell the Weeping Monk as you eyed Raphael suspiciously.


	3. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weeping Monk travels with you into the forest to track down the people your scouts have spotted. All seems calm at first but then he notices something is not right.

It was raining less when you arrived at the area where your scouts had seen the tracks. And as you had guessed, you didn’t see the tracks. Most likely washed away by the rain.

“The rain must have washed the tracks away. Damnit !” how the hell were you going to find them in the forest now ?

He walked around for a bit, then his eyes landed on one particular tree. He let his fingers trace what looked like a very small mark inside the bark. He didn’t recognise it.

You noticed how he was focused on it “They have always been there. I believe it is why the city was kept hidden this long. People always get lost here or they end up outside the forest again, never finding the city. Unless tracks lead them there. They are on trees all over the forest”.

He seemed intrigued by them “I’ve never seen marks like this before.”

“I hadn’t either. Only here on these trees.” you explained it to him.

He stepped away from the tree and focused on tracking again.

The Weeping Monk brushed his fingers against the leaves on a low hanging branch, his eyes focused on the ground.

“Can you see anything ?” you turned to him and watched as he studied his surroundings.

He inhaled once deeply “Quiet.”

You narrowed your eyes at him a bit offended but did as told.

The scent was strong and at first he thought it was because they were close, but then he spotted something on the ground.

He kneeled down and touched the grass “Fey blood.”  
Your brows drew together at the strange display “How do you know it’s fey blood ?”  
He swallowed, not knowing how this would sound to you.  
“I can smell it.” He admitted.  
You stared at him as he stood back up, and he noticed it.  
“Sorry.. did you just say that you can smell it ?” At this point you believed your ears were playing tricks on you.  
He avoided your eyes, covering it up by acting as if he was looking at the grass for more clues “Yes.”  
You stared for a moment longer until you knew he was being serious.  
“That’s odd…” you finally managed to say “Useful but odd. Have you always been able to do that ?”  
He feared the question and countered it “Would you recognise a certain smell if you smelled it many times?”  
He had a point, but it gave no explanation as to how he could smell what kind of blood it was.  
You went back to focusing on the task at hand “Do you know if it’s uh… fresh?”  
He picked up on the hint of sarcasm in your question, finding it oddly entertaining.  
“They were here recently..” he looked around him “They can’t have gotten far. They are on foot.”  
“So uh.. we just follow the smell then ?” you gestured at your own nose.  
He looked at you as if you were the weird one in this “No.”  
Before pointing at the ground “We follow the tracks they left.”  
You bit your tongue at his remark and hummed.  
The slight hint of a grin flashed on his mouth before he walked forward to follow the tracks.  
For someone who is often silent as the grave, he sure could be a smartass.  
And gods, you don’t know why but it got under you skin.

You rolled your eyes as you followed him through the forest.

After walking some more he abruptly stopped and you didn’t notice it until you actually walked into his shoulder.

This time you cursed and he turned a bit to the side to look at you inquiring.

“Why did you stop ?” it came out harsher than you intended but he seemed to be unaware of the fact that he wasn’t being very considerate.

He had been focused and something didn’t seem right, it was what made him stop in his tracks.

With the red paladins he was often alone when tracking and not used to someone following him so closely.

He looked apologetic at you before answering “Something doesn’t feel right. We should remain quiet. Just in case.”

You gave a nod and waited for him to continue walking but he gestured for you to walk beside him this time.

You continued walking in silence before he gestured and pulled your attention.

“Fey.” it was all he said and you walked in front now.

Not far ahead you spotted something. A group of fey, sleeping on the ground.

You felt relieve wash over you, glad that you had found them.

You picked up your pace but before you could get close the Weeping Monk grabbed hold of your arm.  
“What are you doing ?” You snapped at him and pulled your arm out of his grasp.  
He released his hold on you “They’re bait !”  
You frowned at him, there was no one around “How do you know ?”  
He looked away when you had asked him “Because this is how I used to lure fey.” he was reluctant to tell you this for obvious reasons. The feeling of shame washed over him again.

You fell silent instantly, looking over at the sleeping feys.

“The leaves are covering the ropes they used to tie them up. They are close.” his eyes where scanning the area quickly.

“Who’s they ?” you whispered looking around to see if you could see their capturers.

He took a deep breath, wondering if he was ready for this. How would he react to seeing the Red Paladins again ? He had suspected it earlier when it was clear to him that some tracks had been erased deliberately.

You waited for the answer but his silence made it clear to you who he had meant with ‘they’.

This was not going to be easy, how were you supposed to fight against the Red Paladins when your only back-up was one of them until only a few days ago.

Was he ready to face them ? His silence worried you gravely.

“I’ll go and get them. You’ll remain here.” you left no room for doubt that the decission was final.

His attention was on you immediately, far from happy with what you had just said “You go there, they will attack you !”

You pulled out your sword “Yeah, I’ve come to that conclusion as well.”

Before he could stop you, you were making your way towards the sleeping fey.

Gods, you were infuriatingly stubborn. For a moment you reminded him of Percival.

Nonetheless he wasn’t going to stand by and watch you get killed.

He knew how they would attack, but his hands being tied would make this harder. But it wasn’t something he hadn’t done before.

They woke when you approached, a flicker of hope in their eyes.

You hated the feeling of being watched and you spoke up loudly “Well then, shall we start ?”

The rustling of leaves alerted you to a paladin attacking you on your right. He came at you with his sword in the air, you lowered yourself and spinned, letting the sword cut through him.

In that moment the others charged at you, you counted seven.

Standing in the middle of it all left you in a disadvantage, but you were not giving those fey up without a fight.

You tried not to get cornered as they attacked you. At some point a sword passed by your neck by a mere inch.

Then you saw him, the Weeping Monk, he kicked one of them in the groin before striking another with his elbow. He pulled the sword from the paladin’s hand, spinned and cut his throat all in one move.

There was no time to watch him fight as another tried to swing at your legs. You jumped backwards, blocking the next swing with your sword. Before moving it so you were able to pull out your dagger and stabbed him in the chest.

Another charged at you but you failed to notice it as you were focused on another paladin in front of you.

The paladin hit you in the back with the hilt of his sword, you fell to your knees at the impact.

By now the Weeping Monk had cut his hands free and threw the sword in the paladin’s stomach behind you.

The other was close enough to attack you. And as he moved to swing his sword at your neck he was stopped only because the Weeping Monk grabbed his arm, breaking it. The sword fell to the ground and you grabbed it before stabbing the paladin through the chest with it.

The Weeping Monk let go of the paladin who fell to the ground, breathing his last breath as he did.

What the Weeping Monk didn’t expected was the blow against his head on the still healing wound.  
He tumbled over, only barely managing to stay on his feet because he had placed a hand on the ground.  
The leaves on the ground brushed against his skin and his fey heritage became visible as his skin blended in with the leaves.  
He looked up at the paladin who raised his sword to strike, but he was quicker and cut the paladin below the knees. The paladin fell over and the Weeping Monk stood up before sinking his sword through him.  
He looked around if there were others left but the coast was clear. There was only the group of fey and you.  
You were speechless, but it wasn’t because of his fighting skill, not that that wasnt impressive in itself. It was.

But when he had fallen to the ground you had seen what happened to his hand.  
And when you looked him in the eyes with a mixture of emotions, he knew you had seen it too.  
He was fey.

You dropped the paladin’s sword before picking your own off of the ground again.

Now you knew how he was able to 'smell’ the fey. In your mind you were starting to puzzle things together but you didn’t show it.

You started to cut the ropes from the feys, freeing them. You looked over at him while doing so, and watched him contemplate.

“It will go faster if you help..” you guessed his inner turmoil.

He nodded but avoided your gaze, grabbing a sword from the ground.

The moment he got close to one of the fey women she winced in fear as he raised his sword to cut her hands free.

He tried to ignore the gut-wrenching feeling inside of him and cut the ropes, freeing her.

She backed away instantly, seeking cover behind one of the others.  
It was these moments that made him wonder if he would ever be accepted by his own kind after what he had done. He was treated as a guest in the city but he wasn’t blind to the angry and disgusted stares that were directed at him.  
The whispers that were just loud enough so he could also hear them.  
He didn’t blame them, the voices of the fey resembled his own thoughts about himself.

He cut the ropes from the remaining fey and they looked at him in a mixture of disbelief and fear.

The Weeping Monk couldn’t look them in the eye.

So you were the one to see that they also looked gratefull at him.

“Come with us.” you told the group “You will be safe where we are going. I swear it.”

Their eyes darted between you and the Weeping Monk. One of them spoke up, a man not much older then you.

“We are grateful for what you have done.” the man seemed to direct this only at you. “We wish for nothing more then a safe place to hide from the red paladins, Miss.” his eyes now went to the Weeping Monk.

You ignored the man’s disapproval to seeing the Weeping Monk and you remained civil.

“In my city you will be safe.” you looked discreetly in the Weeping Monk’s direction “We welcome all who mean no harm.”

The man picked up on that and nodded. Then he looked at the group, seeking their opinions. There was a silent agreement. And they agreed to come to the city.

They walked past the Weeping Monk, making sure there was an abundance of distance between them and him as they did.  
You noticed it but didn’t blame them for their fear towards him.  
His reputation was known throughout the fey world. But your instincts told you he wasn’t the monster they believed him to be. The monster he was made to be.  
The look in his eyes as the fey walked past him was just one of the few times you had already seen past his cold and distant attitude. One of the few times you could see his true feelings that he tried so expertly to hide.  
You stepped closer to the Weeping Monk “It will take time.”  
“I know.” The reply was quick and short. His voice not giving away any hints of how he felt.  
But you knew he was filled with doubt.

You put a hand on his upper arm for just a moment “Let’s head back. Before my knights think something went wrong.”

He was a bit stunned by how you didn’t seem afraid to touch his arm “Isn’t that what happened ?”

You had walked past him but turned around and threw your arms up “We won though, didn’t we ?”

He quirked a brow at that before he let out something between a sigh and a chuckle and followed you back to the city.


	4. The Fey Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from the forest with you, the Weeping Monk must face another battle, this time against a specific fey boy. He learns that being around Percival can be both harrowing and rewarding

He had half expected that you would tie his hands again but you didn't. But he had left the sword behind in the forest, carrying no weapons with him as you escorted the fey group to the city. It seemed to ease their minds somewhat.

When he arrived at the city the fey group was welcomed by Raphael who firstly checked in with you about what happened.

As you were explaining the situation to Raphael, the Weeping Monk looks up to see Percival running towards him.  
"Where were you ?!" The boy demanded as if he had personally insulted the boy.  
He quirked a brow at the boy, he didn't expect the boy to care about his whereabouts as the boy was safe in the city.  
"He just helped me rescue some people from red paladins." you walked up to them.  
The boy looked suprised at you before sending a glare to the Weeping Monk.  
"Why couldn't I come ?" He sounded offended.  
The Weeping Monk's eyes quickly darted between you and then to the boy, impressed at the range of how the boy could test his patience.  
"There are safer ways to use all that energy." He stated.  
The boy shrugged his shoulders "Like what ?"  
He gestured to the wooden sword still in the boy's hand "Like learning how to use that sword and not just evade attacks."  
"Perhaps you should teach him then ?" You piped up.  
It came out of nowhere, and his eyes snapped to you. Were you serious ?  
"That would mean I'd have to handle a sword." He reminded you of the fact that he had to give up his weapons upon arriving here.  
You reached and pulled out the sword from behind your back, holding it out to him.  
"I know."  
He hesitated to take the sword from you and Percival was shooting looks between you and the Weeping Monk.  
You sighed frustrated "Would you prefer Sir. Crillan to continue teaching him ?"  
'No' was his immediate inner thought and he caved in and took the sword from you.  
Pleased at the small victory you said "Good. That's settled then. I'll tell Raphael to return your weapons."  
He looked at you suprised, was this your way of letting him known that you trusted him ?   
"Thank you, your highness." He tilted his head down, a sign of respect towards you.  
"Just call me y/n. I guess you've earned it after you stopped that paladin from cutting my throat.” you smiled down at the boy “That goes for you too.”

“As you wish..” the weeping monk bows his head for a second.

You looked at him in expectation.

“..y/n.” he finished his sentence earning a satisfied look for you.

“Thank the gods. Now I only have Dahlia left to convince.” you muttered to yourself.

Suddenly he noticed how the boy looked at him expectantly. As if he wanted to make something clear to him without speaking.  
The boy's eyes darted to him and then he tilted his head in your direction.  
Then it dawned on him what the boy was trying to communicate to him.  
The Weeping Monk had never even given you his real name.  
It was perhaps useful knowledge to you so he turned to you and caught your attention.  
"I... uhm" he pauzed "My name.. it's -"  
"Lancelot." You finished his sentence for him and watched as he looked utterly confused.  
Did he misunderstand what the boy was trying to communicate ? Had Percival told you this already?  
"I know. I was just waiting until you wanted to share that with me." A grin played on your face.  
Seeing him look at you completely confused before looking at the boy was quite funny.  
"I didn't tell her !" Percival piped up.  
At that moment Crillan appeared and whispered something to you before heading back inside the small castle.  
You turned to the both of them "I believe you two must be starving. Please, join us for dinner." Percival nodded eagerly.  
You directed it at Lancelot now "Afterwards you should go see Dahlia. I doubt she will be pleased that the cut on your head is bleeding again."  
He noted how this was amusing to you, but after meeting Dahlia he understood why. She'll probably scold him for it.  
"I will. Thank you." He replied and you beckoned for them to follow you inside the castle.

The dinning hall was small, yet still large enough that there was room for everyone.

Some civillians, cooks, guards and soldiers all chatting together. When he inquired about it you told him that the same food was prepared for everyone in the city. All were treated the same. A pleasant suprise as he had seen King Uther feast upon the most exotic foods while some people in his kingdom were almost starving.  
You sat across from him, now telling Crillan about what had happened in the forest. And at some point the conversation had switched to the subject of training more civilians.  
Lancelot had already eaten a few bites when he noticed Percival's odd behaviour.

Percival was checking the food as if there could be bugs in it.  
It looked like he had never seen this type of food before.

Crillan pointed it out to you discreetly, finding the display comical.   
You muffled a laugh by putting your hand in front of your mouth, but still let out a giggle at the sight.  
Lancelot on the other hand felt somewhat embarrased to see the boy doing this.

He nudged his elbow with his own before whispering "Just taste it."  
The boy rolled his eyes, clearly not liking the intrusion in his investigation.  
You had to look away now before your risked bursting out into laughter.

Crillan drank from his tankard to hide his own laugh.   
The boy huffed before taking the tiniest piece of food on the plate and putting it in his mouth.  
Lancelot didn't know if he should be relieved or hold his breath for the boy's reaction to the food.  
You eyed them curiously and saw how the boy's eyes went wide before he started to wolf down the food.  
It took you off-guard and you let out a laugh before covering your mouth.

The others looked at you strangely, wondering what was so funny.  
You avoided their stares and their attention returned to their food.  
You looked up through your lashes and saw Lancelot looking at you.

The two of you shared a look and you nodded in the direction of the boy before you smiled.  
He was relieved to see that you weren't insulted at Percival's food suspicion.

The boy sure kept him on his toes at all times.

Dinner was uneventful after that. And he was grateful for it.

He made his way to the infirmary afterwards, making sure the boy went with him as they passed their rooms anyway.

He opened the door to Percival's room for him “This one's yours. Mine's right next to this one.”

The boy stepped inside the room and looked around in awe.

A smile tugged at the corner of Lancelot's mouth as he watched the boy.

Percival turned to him “Mine ?”

He tilted his head in confirmation at the boy.

A wide smile spread on the boy's face before he leaped and plopped down on the bed.

Lancelot leaned against the doorframe as he watched Percival feel the covers on the bed.

Then it was as if the boy remembered something important and he jumped from the bed and took a few paces towards him.

“Will you teach me how to fight tomorrow ? How you fight ?” the boy asked excited at the idea.

Lancelot gave a short nod “Tomorrow. At dawn.”

He didn't know if it was because he had agreed to teach the boy, the room or the full stomach.

Or a combination of it all.

But the boy ran up to him and flung his arms around him.

The unexpected embrace took him completely off-guard and he tensed up.

“Thank you.” the boy whispered against him.

He clenched and unclenched his hand, stretching his fingers nervously before putting a hand on the back of the boy's head.

He didn't know how to react to it. The only time someone had touched him was to either punish him or wield him as a weapon.

The boy's hug thightened for a second before he let go off him.

Percival looked up at him, not knowing what to expect.

After a brief silence, Lancelot found his voice again but couldn't avoid the words coming out shaky at first “Rest. I will come for you at dawn.”

The boy nodded and Lancelot left the room,

The moment he had shut the door he let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

He took a moment to compose himself before he walked towards the infirmary.


	5. Ash Folk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner you went to the library to see if you could find out what kind of fey Lancelot actually is. You go to the infirmary to have a personal conversation with him about what you saw in the forest.

You had ordered Raphael to inform everyone that Lancelot was permitted to carry his weapons freely again. As well as informing them that he would be training Percival himself.

When you met them you had sensed many things through the boy.

But him.. the Weeping Monk... Lancelot..

Even though you were skeptical, you could sense something coming from him.

But you never expected that he was fey. It had made you wonder what kind he was ?

After dinner you had went to the small library where the fey books were kept. Not many were left, most showing visible signs of burning. You had searched until one particular description sounded more then familiar to you.

The weeping eyes.

“Ash Folk..” you whispered to yourself as your fingers traced the page. Most of the other text had become unreadable.

You carefully closed the book and placed it back. You could only imagine how he ended up with the Red Paladins. There had not been any Ash Folk around for a long time. He was the first you had met.

Perhaps he was the last ?

There had been doubt about him in your mind, doubt that you could trust him. But what you had sensed through the boy was what made you give him a chance in the first place.

And as you had held your hand above his you had sensed the guilt he felt.

He didn't belong with the Red Paladins, he never really did. He belonged here.

With the boy, with his fey brethren.

You had to speak with him and you made your way towards the infirmary.

You knocked on the door and were greeted by Dahlia, who only held the door open a little. Which alerted you that there was definitely someone present in the room with her. It was her way of protecting the privacy of her patients.

“Your highness. Do you need my help ?” She sounded worried as she studied you.

You quickly shook your head before asking quietly “Is he here ?”

Dahlia gave a nod before she opened the door a bit more, revealing Lancelot who was laying on one of the cots. You had clearly interupted Dahlia's work as his torso was unclad, his wounds now visible to you. You swallowed because of how painful they looked, had you known, you would have never allowed him to come with you to rescue the fey group.

His eyes fell on you still standing in the doorway.

“Can I come in ? I wish to speak with you..” you blurted out a little nervous before realising this might not be appropriate “..or I could return another time..?”

He shook his head and sat up on the cot “It's fine.” he looked at Dahlia, seeking confirmation that she wouldn't kill him for interupting her work “Please, come in.”

You stepped inside a little uncertain.

Dahlia excused herself before she left the room so you could speak to him in private.

When you walked around the room to sit on a small stool nearby, your breath caught in your throat when you saw the scars on his back. They looked self-inflicted, you knew about self-flagellation but you never expected it from him. They were recent, you figured they must have been from around the time he had decided to save the boy.

“You saw.” he stated, keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

He already figured out why you were here now. He had seen the shock in your eyes in the forest when you saw he was fey.

You fidgeted with your clothes “I did. I know what you are. I found a description in one of our books. I never met anyone like you though.” you gestured to your own eyes.

“I'm a traitor to you.” it was something that haunted him.

“Perhaps to the Red Paladins. But not to me.” you corrected him “You know what they say 'A traitor to an enemy is my friend.” you tried to lighten the conversation.

He found himself smiling at your comment, he couldn't even remember when the last time was that he genuinely smiled.

It faded quickly but you had seen it.

“Where will you go when your wounds are healed ? When you're back to your full strength ?” you asked him quietly.

He sighed and laid his head back on the pillow, looking at the ceiling. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. He hadn't forgotten that you had allowed him to stay here only until he was healed. After spending time here he had thought about letting himself get injured again by the paladins in the forest, only for a chance to stay here just a little longer. If he left this place he would have to leave the boy here. Percival was safe here, a place where there was a chance for him. A place where he would be protected and clearly you cared for the boy.

But it would be selfish to do so, him staying here was a risk you had taken.

Another selfless act that had shown him that fey, his kind, were never the enemy. That it was all lies fed to him as a child. Lies that had molded him into the weapon to do Father Carden's bidding.

Not long ago it was his mission to wipe out all fey and now he wished for nothing more then to join them. He could not erase what he had done, but he could try to protect what was still left.

You watched him in silence, having expected that he would not have a place to go if he was to leave this city. As a queen, you were taking a big risk to allow him to even enter the city. But you couldn't help but feel that his actions truly haunted him. It was clear when he saved the boy, when he helped you save the fey in the forest, it was in the little things he did. Seeing him now, knowing that he had helped you in the forest while being this wounded from fighting the Trinity Guards before..

“I don't know yet.” he finally admitted quietly “I might head west.” he added.

You quirked a brow at him “What's in the West ?”.

He shifted on the cot and swallowed.

You knew the answer.

Nothing. Nothing was left in the West. Nothing for fey at least.

“Stay.”

He thought he had imagined it and he looked to you, scanning your face “What ?”.

You clasped your hands together in your lap and repeated “Stay”.

His mouth was open but he was lost for words. Were you really asking him to stay ?

“Is that a command, your highness ?” he didn't look at you, now he was the one trying to make light of it. Trying to hide the hope that had build inside of him by that one word.

You smirked at his choice of words “No. It's a request. We need people like you.”

“People who can fight.” he concluded.

“No.” you shook your head before correcting him “People who we can trust. Who do the right thing. And you've proven yourself to be that kind of person.”

You weren't even expecting him to fight ?  
“They don't trust me. And I have given them little reason to.” he wasn't sure if he would ever gain their trust.

You smiled at him reassuringly “They will. In time. They know I wouldn't just allow you to stay here without a good reason.”

“And what reason would that be ?” he inquired, now looking at you.

“I trust you.”

He fell silent, his gaze now landing on his hands “After everything I did ?”

You stood up from the stool as you replied sincerely “I know you will not betray me or my city. This is where you belong, Lancelot.”

His eyes snapped up to yours at the mention of his name. Still not knowing how you even knew his name if Percival hadn't told you.

“How do you know my name ?” his eyes followed you as you stepped closer.

You reached out your hand, letting it hover above one of his and that's when he felt it.

He could feel a soft tingling sensation on his hand, but there was something different there. Nothing like any fey magic he has experienced.

He looked at your hand above his, and noticed silver fey marks lighting up from your wrist and hand. The feeling grew stronger. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just strange..like it wanted to draw something from him.

He always believed there was more to your magic then you let on.

“Like I said, I can sense certain things.” you went to move away your hand.

But he was quick and took hold of your hand with his, and at that moment it felt as if a rush of magic passed through him.

It was enough for him to confirm his theory about your magic “When you use your magic, you pick up on things about them ?”

You didn't move or pull your hand away as you gave a short nod.

“Memories, names and sometimes their true emotions. Percival looks up to you, I learned your name because you saving him left quite the impression on him.”

He let go off your hand, the last thing he wanted was for you to see the memories that haunted him “But you didn't sense I was fey ?”

You shook your head and explained it to him "Children are easiest to sense. The boy, Percival, he hides almost nothing. His boldness is admirable. The older they become, the harder it is to sense something. Adults... only the strongest things slip past their barrier."

His eyes locked on yours “What did you sense about me when we met ?”

His eyes on yours made you nervous, but it was clear to you that he wanted the truth.

“You feel guilty.” you carefully said “It's been tearing you apart. And by touching my hand just now.. I know that you wish you could undo it all. You were just a child and they filled your mind with lies to make you into their weapon.”

Lancelot's eyes moved away from yours, swallowing hard. He feared his voice would break if he spoke. He didn't expect you to get all that from him.

You saw how he was barely keeping his composure now, the pain he felt threatening to reach the surface.

“I..” you fell silent, thinking about your next words “I don't need to use my fey senses to know that you belong here. With us. With the boy.”

He looked at you and you could see in his eyes how broken he was from it all.

“I want you to stay.. please ?” you knew you were almost begging now. But you refused to give up on him. Not after what you had just sensed through him.

He slowly nodded his head. Perhaps it was selfish, but he just couldn't refuse. Not with how you were almost begging him to stay.

After everything, you still didn't turn him away.

A wide smile grew on your face when you saw him nod. It would not be an easy path for him but this was the right thing, you could feel it.

“Welcome home, Lancelot.”

The sadness in his eyes was replaced with hope at your words.

He was able to stay here, with Percival.

It dawned on him that he felt relief when he realised he would not have to leave you. You were one of the only people who had treated him like a person. To you, he was not a weapon to wield, but an actual person.

"How did you become queen ?" he suddenly asked.

A question that had lingered in his mind since he got here.

You thought about your own past now "I was born from a poor family. My parents fell sick when I was a child and passed away not long after. I had to fight to build this place.."  
You walked around the room.  
"You weren't born here then ?" He guessed.  
"When I arrived here this place was but ruins. My father had taught me the basics of fighting, I used it to help fey and humans who searched for a safe place. Away from those who wished them dead."  
He understood why people respected you now "You have build your own kingdom."  
This made you smile "I never asked to be queen. They just chose me, they rely on me to keep them safe. To make the rules and the decisions."  
He was impressed to say the least, you were but a child and fought your way through it all to be where you were now.  
"Your people look to you with much respect." He informed as he looked up at you.  
"These are your people too.” you smiled at him, tilting your head at him.

He let out a breath and nodded in silent agreement.

“What is the story of your knights ? Crillan and Raphael ?” He was mostly curious about the latter.

“I met Crillan some years after I met Raphael. I saved him years ago, his overconfidence almost got him killed when he thought he could fight off twenty paladins on his own. I really thought he wasn't going to survive. But Dahlia works wonders, as you can see.” You gestured at him.

And he looked at the wounds on his arm, agreeing with that fact.

“He's impulsive, but he's loyal. He would die to protect anyone in this city in the blink of an eye. I have to remind him often that his own life matters to me as well.” you joked.

To Lancelot it seemed like a good description after having met the knight “And Raphael ? He's your second in command is he not ?”

“Hard to miss isn't it ?” a soft laugh fell from your lips “He's been with me the longest. He's as old as I am. I met him when he was leading a fey group through this forest. Raphael saw his family get killed, his wife..” you fell silent.

He didn't have to ask to know that the red paladins had killed them, no wonder he didn't want him to accompany you in the forest. It explained why the knight was so protective towards you.

You continued quietly “He has an abundance of patience, but in a fight he's fast. I have never seen someone fight like that until I met him.. and you. You and him might be the fiercest fighters. I secretly wonder who would win in a fight.”

He scoffed softly at the thought “I do not wish to find out.”

“A wise thing.” you chuckled.

A knock on the door was heard before it creaked open.

Dahlia sticked her head around the corner “Your highness. It's getting late and he still needs my care.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” you immediately went to the door as Dahlia came in “Forgive me for interupting. Please, take good care of him ?”

She looked at you as if you had asked her something silly.

“Right..” you realised your dumb mistake. Of course she would.

You turned to him one last time, tapping your fingers against the door “Then all there is left for me is to wish you a good night. So.. goodnight.”

A quick nod coming from him acknowledged you and you were already out the door when he said “Good night, y/n.'”


	6. The Straw Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At dawn Lancelot takes Percival to the field to train. It appears they are not the only early birds at the field. What started as something innocent soon leaves him with mixed feelings.

You had went to inform Raphael about your decission concerning Lancelot. It wasn't an easy conversation but he trusted your judgement in the matter.  
To your suprise you ran into Percival when you were on your way to your chamber, it was already late and you weren't expecting to see the boy still awake.  
And when you saw the expression on his face, it was obvious that the boy wasn't expecting to run into someone as well.  
Even though you were quite certain the boy was just sneaking around the castle you didn't show it.  
You walked up to the boy "Up so late ? Are you not exhausted after this long day ?"  
His eyes darted at his surroundings and you knew that what would come next would probably be a lie.  
"I got lost." His eyes betrayed him.  
You let out a soft chuckle "Lost, huh? I get it."  
He knew you had seen trough the lie but relaxed when he saw you weren't mad at him.  
"You can ask the guards for directions if it happens again, they don't bite." You winked and smiled at him "But then you can't sneak past them.."  
Something told you that he just doesn't like to ask for help. Why did that sound familiar? Oh yeah.  
"Sorry.."  
His apology made you look at him and you shook your head a smile still tugging at your lips.  
You put a hand on his shoulder as you turned with him to walk towards his room "Don't worry. I understand that it must be irresistible not to explore a new place. I used to do the same."  
The boy walked next to you.  
"I couldn't sleep."  
You figured that was the reason. When you had first met the boy you had sensed many things.   
One of them was the fear he repressed. No one is brave all the time, and what is supressed during the day often comes to haunt one during the night.  
You walk past Lancelot's room to Percival's room and opened the door for him.  
"Thank you." He said and you followed him inside.  
He flopped down on the bed, folding his hands on his chest. Focusing on his fingers.  
You walked up to him and sat down on the edge of the bed "Sleeping in a new place is always a bit strange isn't it ?"  
He nodded his head.  
You grabbed the blanket and tucked him in before taking one of his hands in yours.  
"You're safe here." You wanted to ease his mind.  
Percival didn't look like he believed it much and you didn't blame the boy for being traumatised after everything that had happened to him.  
"Lancelot is in the room next to yours. He's very protective of you, you know?"  
This made the boy look at you "But why ? Why me?"  
You thought about that one for a long minute "Because you.." you tipped a finger on his nose "..never stop fighting for the good. He admires that bravery, but I believe it also worries him."

"Why would he be worried when I'm doing a good thing?" He sounded a bit defensive.  
You sighed "Because that bravery comes with risks. When you helped him with the Trinity guards.. they could have killed you. Lancelot has not forgotten how you were willing to fight for him, you're important to him."  
Percival thought about it quietly "Can't you let him stay ?" His eyes pleading.  
"I asked him to." You confessed.  
The boy looked expectantly "And ? What did he say?"  
You quirked a brow "I was able to convince him."  
The boy now smiled and sat up excited "He's teaching me how to fight like him tomorrow !"  
"That's lovely ! Just.. be carefull. I've seen him fight as well." You warned.  
The boy piped up "I'm not afraid of him!"  
Of course he wasn't, he didn't seem to fear many things and it worried you.  
"I'm not either. I believe he truly wants to help us."  
Percival nodded "I think so too."  
You sighed softly "If you want to be rested at dawn you should get some sleep."  
At that his smile fell, it broke your heart seeing him like this.   
You knew but all to well what it was like when bad memories kept you awake.  
Then you thought of something, how your parents would often sing you to sleep.  
They didn't have the best singing voices but it was the sound of their voice that was enough for you to fall asleep. It made you feel safe.  
"Close your eyes." You patted your hand on the pillow and he turned to lay on his side.  
Then he reluctantly closed his eyes.  
After a moment you started to softly sing the old fey song your parents used to sing to you.  
He opened his eyes to look up at you before closing them again.  
You continued and soon he drifted off into sleep.

Lancelot had heard you and Percival walk past his room. He had believed that the boy had been asleep by now, looks like the boy was stealthier then he had expected.  
He heard you enter the room next to his. He didn't mean to eavesdrop and just tried to get some sleep. Something he often found hard to accomplish, especially now.   
But after a few minutes the soft sound of singing reached his ears.  
And he found himself listening to the sound. The sound of your voice, singing softly to the boy. A song he'd sworn he had heard before, a long time ago. It was what made him finally drift off into a peaceful sleep.

At dawn Lancelot went to retrieve the boy as he had promised him.  
As excited as the boy had been at the idea of being trained at dawn, it seemed that it was not enough to cause him to jump out of bed and ready to go.   
The boy had cursed under his breath and pulled the covers over his head when Lancelot entered the room.  
“It's time.” he announced and watched as the boy muttered something under his breath.   
He waited until he saw that the boy had no intent to wake up.  
Then he grabbed the covers and pulled them away in one swift movement.  
The boy sat up instantly, ready to protest.  
“Percival.” Lancelot's voice was stern.   
“Fine !” Percival exclaims angrily before he finally swung his feet out of his bed and got ready.

After a few minutes they made their way to the training area.  
When they went to turn the corner in the long hallway, he spotted the knight, Raphael.  
Raphael beckoned to him.  
He acknowledged the knight but turned to the boy first “Go, I'll meet you at the field.”  
The boy went ahead and Lancelot approached the knight.  
“I believe you will need this.” Raphael held out a long wooden sword “Unless you believe the boy should train with steel ?”  
“Wood will do for now.” Lancelot remembered his own training but all to well.   
He took the sword from Raphael and thanked him.  
“Y/n has informed me you will stay with us.” the knights sounded somewhat bitter.   
He gave a short nod “She was adamant in her request for me to stay.”  
“She always is.” the knight breathed out “I owe you an apology..”  
“You don't.” the reply came quick.   
He didn't need Raphael to apologize for looking out for you.   
Raphael had threatened him before he had went to find the fey in the forest with you, and he understood why “You wanted to protect her. There is no need for an apology.”  
The knight tilted his head gratefully "News is spreading quickly about how you helped save the fey in the forest. How you protected her from the Red Paladins.."   
It sounded almost as if the knight had a helping hand in that and Lancelot expected that this was indeed the case.  
“Thank you.” the knight said before leaving.

He approached the field and saw Percival sitting on the grass just next to it. He looked at what had caught the boy's attention and saw you.  
You were practicing by using a sack of hay tied to a stick as the 'enemy'.  
Unbeknownst to you, Lancelot was watching you train.   
He noted that you were quick on your feet but your way of training against an invisible enemy would prove a disadvantage in a real fight.  
"In my experience they usually don't just stand there as you contemplate where to strike them." He spoke up.  
You looked and saw him standing there, having picked up on the sarcastic tone in his voice.  
You quirked a brow "I used to spar with my knights, but I always have to hold myself back. I don't consider it helpfull either but the last thing I want is to accidentally wound one of them...again.." you thought back to a particular moment where you had accidentally struck Crillan while he was teaching you something.  
He walked up to the enemy made from hay, smirking at the thing.  
You crossed your arms "What ? You got a better idea ? Should I go and ask a red paladin if he wants to practice with me ?"  
"A Trinity guard is more skilled." His voice deadpan as he pulled out the dagger you had thrown in the sack.  
"Spoken from experience, huh." You quipped.  
He let out a soft scoff as he walked to you while studying the dagger before handing it back to you.  
"At least I can say that I actually killed some of them and lived to tell the tale." He looks back over his shoulder at the hay enemy "Put a golden mask on there and they might resemble them."  
He turns his attention back to you "I can spar with you if you fear you knights can't keep up with you."  
You raised a brow at him in suprise at his offer "Who says you can ? "  
He narrowed his eyes and takes a few steps back before dropping the wooden sword he was about to use and pulling his steel sword out.  
"You're serious ?" You got nervous now.  
He tilted his head and smirked "Don't hold back."  
You took a deep breath and gave a nod.  
Your grip on your sword thightened as you charged at him.  
He dodged your attack with ease. Even making you almost trip as well.  
You turned around to look at him and the look on his face made it very clear to you that he was enjoying this. He was definitely competitive.  
This pissed you off a bit and you went to strike again, he used his sword to block yours and pushed it away. Nearly making it fly it out of your hand.  
"Stop holding back. They won't hold back either." he sounded bored.  
"I have no intention to kill you !" You bit back.  
He remained composed "You won't."  
You sighed but charged at him again, in an attempt to disarm him your swords clashed and for a second you thought you were winning. Until he moved and disarmed you in one swift move, you ended up with your back against his chest and his sword under your chin.  
"Stop. Holding. Back. They will not play fair." His voice was hoarse and his breath brushed against your ear.  
That's when you finally did what he asked, in your defence he did say he could keep up.   
You used your elbow to jab him in the ribs.   
His grip on you faltered making you break free and grab your sword off the ground.  
He recovered quickly, and you went to strike his left, which he blocked again but what he didn't expect was you pulling the dagger out with your other hand.  
You had used the sword as a distraction, leaving him unable to block the dagger that was now pointing against his throat.  
His breath left him when he realised that you could have killed him then and there.   
He never even saw you reach for the dagger.   
He remained still as a statue as you held the dagger in place before a smirk played on your lips.   
It dawned on him that this was the closest you had ever stood face to face when he could see the sunlight reflect in your eyes. It captivated him for a moment and he didn't find the will to try and disarm you. His eyes now fully studying your features, from the color of your eyes to shape of your lips that were now curved into a daring smirk. He felt nervous, but it wasn't because of the dagger at his throat.   
No, it was you looking at him in a similar way that made him nervous along with a feeling he couldn't quite place.

The fact that you just bested the man who previously had been the red paladins' fiercest warrior was exhilarating to say the least. Even if it was just sparring, you found it thrilling how sparring with him was nothing like sparring with one of your knights. Not even Raphael, your second in command would dare to spar like this. You always had to hold back. But not with him. Not with Lancelot.  
The close proximity gave you a chance to study this man. You knew he wasn't ugly, you weren't blind. But standing this close you were taken aback by just how handsome he truly was. It felt like his eyes were piercing through your soul.  
You moved your dagger away from his throat.   
"I wonder how many have spared your life upon seeing those eyes." The words tumbled from your lips.  
So fast he had to repeat them in his mind to understand what you were saying.  
And yet he still wasn't sure "What?"  
A soft laugh coming from you filled his ears.  
"Gods, for someone who is so quick in a fight, you are quite slow in communication." You smiled at him while you brushed past him.  
He brows drew together as he watched you walk away.  
Percival came to his side and looked up at him "I think she likes you."  
The shock in his eyes was hard to hide when he looked at the boy, who was looking at you.  
No, you must have been joking and the boy was misunderstanding the whole situation.  
"Or she thinks you're an idiot. She did call you slow." The boy blurted out.  
His eyes fell on the boy again. Yup, he was going to have to talk about his use of language soon. Even if it often amused him.  
He lightly shoved the boy towards the practice area "Alright, let's see you if your sword is as sharp as your wit."

He had spend the day training and the boy was suprisingly fast. The boy's temper however was another thing. He had thrown his sword in frustration a couple of times during the day. He had remained calm every time and waited until the boy had picked up the sword again. Had it been a Red Paladin teaching him, the boy would surely have regretted his temper quickly.  
Lancelot remembered his training, how they hit him, starved him or both if he failed to learn quick enough.  
He hated the memory and it had only fueled his own temper at the time.  
So he waited patiently for the boy to calm himself down every time.  
He had to learn to control himself, and now was the right time to do so. While he was still young. While his skill was still developing.

When night fell Crillan, who had been teaching the others, came to him.   
Percival was busy showing the others on the field what he had learned.  
“He's a feisty one. Almost thought he would land a hit on you here and there.” the knight joked.  
In truth, Lancelot had thought that as well during the day. “He is learning quickly.”  
“Do you plan to teach him how to use a bow ?” he inquires.  
“He claims he can kill three paladins at once with one.” he quirked a brow at the knight.   
The knight let out a chuckle “Does he now ? Don't tell the queen. I tried teaching her archery and she elbowed me in the face. The dagger is more her thing. As you have experienced." The knight quirked a brow at Lancelot.   
There was a pauze before he spoke again.  
“I saw you spar with the queen. You could have disarmed her when she held the dagger at your throat. Why didn't you ?” the question seemed innocent but both knew it meant more.   
Lancelot couldn't answer the question with a sensable answer because he had none.  
He still couldn't explain why you being so close to him had made him unwilling to disarm you.  
The knight didn't look at him but smiled knowingly at his silence.  
At that moment you walked on the training field, a group of children quickly crowded around you.  
You gave attention to every single one of them.  
He had almost forgotten all about the knight next to him as his eyes were glued on you.  
Feeling how that nervous feeling rose inside of him again.  
The knight went to walk back to the children leaving him with his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The atmosphere in the castle is festive as a couple has joined in marriage. But things take an unexpected sour turn when you head back to your chambers that evening. Lancelot discovers not everyone in the city has good intentions towards their queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Reader is faced with unwanted sexual advances in this chapter.

Right before dark Lancelot had went to check on his horse Goliath. The loyal creature had been at his side all these years. It appeared that he was being well taken care off.

He was checking on Goliath when he heard footsteps approach. The scent reached his nose and he didn't have to turn around to know it was you.

You walked up to him and watched as he petted the horse "What's his name?"  
He turned his head a little in your direction "Goliath."  
"Has he been with you for long ?" You went to stand next to him and softly brushed your hand along the horse's neck.

Lancelot gave a nod "He's been with me for years."  
“Interesting..” you looked at him now.

He tried to keep his focus on Goliath as he felt that familiar nervous feeling rising inside of him again “Why is that ?”

"Most people I've known have many horses, yet you seem to be quite attached to this one. I admire that about you." You said and his eyes flickered to yours "Your loyalty to those who are important to you."  
He watched you in silence as you petted Goliath's neck. Then the horse nudged you with his nose.  
You let out a suprised giggle.  
"He likes you." His eyes were on you as he patted Goliath before turning to you.  
Your lips curved into a smile, your eyes moving from Goliath to him.  
His eyes were unreadable as he watched you.  
You felt as if he wasn't just talking about Goliath.  
"I like him too." You brushed a hand over Goliath's neck one more time before you stepped away.

“I should head back to the castle, I have to take care of some preparations.” you started to walk backwards.

“Preparations ?” Lancelot picked up on the mysterious tone.

You smirked at him “You'll see.”

He had never dared to dream it, but as the days passed he noticed how the other fey became less fearful of him. One had even greeted him on the way to the training field today. Often children would come up to him to ask him how to use their swords in a better way, as they had watched him teach Percival. Lancelot wasn't sure how Crillan would react to it but it appeared the knight appreciated his input. A mutual form of respect had formed between him and the knight along with a healthy dose of competition.

Crillan knew that Lancelot's fighting skills were impressive, and he knew for a fact that Lancelot could best Raphael if he'd want to.

A fact he had discreetly shared with you later that evening.

“I knew it !” you had exclaimed loudly.

Lucky for you there was music in the castle today, and the atmosphere was festive. A fey couple had joined in marriage today and it called for a celebration.

The room was filled with people who were drinking and dancing.

Young children ran between the tables as they played.

Lancelot stood to the side as he watched over the room, his eyes more then once looking for you in the crowd.

Until he couldn't spot you in the room anymore.

His eyes scanned around the place, you had been sitting next to Crillan just a moment ago.

But you had felt his eyes on you, and you couldn't stop thinking about those eyes.

How they had stared into yours when you had sparred together.

“Not a crowd person, eh ?” you appeared next to him suddenly.

It took him off-guard and his eyes snapped to you, silently impressed that you had managed to get so close to him without him noticing it.

“I don't think the crowd would feel very comfortable around me.” he confessed.

You nudged him with your shoulder “The children would disagree with that. And I have recieved no complaints since you helped me rescue the people in the woods.”

The news suprised him.

You started to whisper “Don't tell Raphael, but Crillan just confirmed my suspicion that you would be able to best Raphael.” you quirked a brow at him, trying to communicate that you found the fact impressive.

He chuckled at the information.

You narrowed your eyes at him “If you can best my two knights then it makes me wonder why you didn't disarm me when I held the dagger at your throat ?”

The smirk was wiped from his face right away.

“You bested me.” he tried.

“Hmm.” you hummed, not believing it.

He could have disarmed you, should have, but didn't.

You held out a tankard to him, he looked down at it curiously.

You held back a laugh “If you don't like the taste, just put it on a random table. Someone will surely drink it. Trust me.”

He cautiously took it from your hand trying not to spill it, he smelled it for a moment.

It smelled sweet but he could tell it contained some alcohol. 

Lancelot didn't care much for it, it made him less alert.

“Staying focused ? I get it.” you guessed his train of thoughts and he put the tankard down.

It was picked up only moments later by another fey who went to toast on the couple.

“See ?” you smiled at him.

He nods his head amused.

“I think I'll be retreating to my room. You ?” you say without thinking and immediately regret it when your brain catches up and realises the ambiguity in it.

He wasn't looking at you but you noticed his expression chance anyway.

“I meant to ask if you want to walk with me considering your room is just a hallway away from mine and you seem tired I-” you scrambled for words.

“I will.” he stops your desperate attempt “I'll walk with you.”

You breathed out in relief, but still felt the heat rise to your cheeks.

“Crillan will keep an eye on Percival. ” you told him as he walked with you.

The corner of his mouth turned up “With respect, I think we both know that that is an almost impossible task.”

He thought back to the night he had believed Percival was in his room only to be found sneaking around in the castle halls by you, the night he had heard you sing softly to the boy.

You laughed softly at his remark, knowing he was right

“I am glad I convinced you to stay then. Crillan feels very responsible for every young one here, he'd go mad if he would have to search the castle for the boy every night. Percival seems to listen to you.”

“Only because I tell him I won't teach him anymore if he doesn't.” Lancelot confessed with a light scoff.

You weren't really thinking when you spoke next “So the boy's reward for good behaviour is having your attention ? Sounds like a good deal to me.”

The ambiguity in your words were deliberate and he caught on to that.

You stopped at the corner of your hallway and the wheels in his head were turning as he stopped and faced you.

“I..suppose.” at this point he had no idea how to interpret your words.

He didn't know he had gotten under your skin. And gods, you had no idea how to even admit it to yourself. Let alone to him. Chances were high that he just doesn't think of you that way.

“I'm glad you're here. Not only for Percival. I find myself enjoying your company.” you confessed.

His eyes settled on yours and you see him try to find the words.  
"I share the sentiment." Lancelot admitted after a brief silence, his voice softer then you had expected from him.  
In fact he found himself craving for your company at times.

The people here were polite to him but he felt like you were one of the few who were truly accepting him.

Yet everytime you were close to him he felt anxious and it confused him why that was.  
You looked away and changed the topic.

"How are your wounds ? Dahlia works wonders but I've seen them, they must be painfull."  
Lancelot was still not used to others showing genuine concern for his well being.  
Partly because he still felt like he didn't deserve all this kindness.  
"They are much better. The burning sensation has stopped. It won't be long before they are healed now." He spoke from experience.  
He noticed how you looked concerned at the cut on his head that was almost healed.  
"Good. That's good !" A smile krept on your face.  
But he could see there was something you still wanted to say as you showed no intention to walk away just yet.  
He waited patiently for you to speak, searching for eye contact to encourage you.  
You looked at him apologetic "If I had know how bad your wounds were, I never would have allowed you to come with me to help those people."  
He couldn't believe his ears, were you feeling guilty ??  
Now he understood why you were focused on the cut on his head. A red paladin had struck him there during that fight, causing the wound to open again.  
"I volunteered to come, y/n. I don't regret doing so and will do it again if the situation calls for it." He immediately wanted to get rid of the guilt you felt towards him. He couldn't stand the thought.  
You looked at him at the mention of your name, noting how his voice had been firm.  
"Not as long as you are not healed." You instantly countered.  
The tone of your voice left no room for doubt that you were serious about it.  
"Y/n..." Lancelot wished to explain that he was used to fighting when wounded.

It was how he was raised.  
"You will not fight unless you are healed first. You can train Percival but that's it. That is a command." You used your authoritative voice. One you rarely ever used even as a queen.   
He scoffed but not in a way to offend.  
He rather enjoyed seeing you like this.  
"I am not one of your knights or soldiers. I do not have to follow your command."  
Gods, he wished he would have kept quiet as he saw your eyes darken.  
You took a step closer to him "Sorry, what was that ?"  
For someone so kind you sure could be intimidating.  
You had heard him loud and clear, but this was not up for discussion.  
He looked at your darkened eyes, noting how close you were standing.

He couldn't avoid your eyes even if he tried to.  
"As you wish." He breathed out, feeling his defence crumbling under your unyielding glare.  
For a moment he held his breath until you stepped back.  
You felt the need to explain why this was a serious matter to you.  
"If you are healed and still wish to help, then we can talk. Perhaps you truly are our greatest fighter. But I will not endanger your life."  
Lancelot couldn't help but think back to all the times he had been send to fight by Father Carden while his wounds were still bleeding from the previous fight.  
He nodded in understanding and so did you.  
"Get some rest. I think Percival is expecting you at dawn ?"  
The corner of his mouth turned up "He is. But he is never pleased to see me. It takes some convincing for him to wake up."  
A laugh fell from your lips "He's still just a boy. Even if he acts grown. Young ones are..."  
You searched for the right word.  
"Unpredictable." Lancelot sighed, earning a laugh from you.  
Unpredictable was an understatement he thought.

He was alert at all times but it still was not enough.  
Percival sometimes escaped from his sight as if the boy had disappeared in thin air.  
A comfortabe silence fell between you.  
You took a step into the direction of your hallway "I will see you tomorrow ?"  
He tilted his head down, a gesture of respect.  
A gentle smile made it's way to your features before you turned to head down the hallway.

You walked to your room and you're suprised to see one of the new people that were rescued in the forest standing near the door.  
"Hello.." you approached him.

The man looked up at you and he pushed himself from the wall and approached you.

The smell of alcohol reached your nostrils.

“Your highness.” he bowed before you.

You took a small step back when he did so he wouldn't notice “Forgive me, I believe we haven't officially met. I don't know your name yet..”

He straightened his back and introduced himself “My name is Isich.”

“It is nice to meet you, Isich.” you replied politely.

You gestured at him kindly “Is there something you need ?”

He flashed you a smile, one that alerted you that he was not here to talk about a problem.

“I was waiting for you, my queen.” He took a step closer to you.

He was clearly drunk and came here with the intention to flirt with you.

“I see...” you tried to think of a way to handle this awkward situation.

You could handle him if he tried something but you had to remind yourself that a queen should not resort to violence if it can be avoided.

“It has been a long day, Isich. Can this wait until morning ?” you tried to remain casual.

Now he moved even closer, a sly grin on his face.

He went to place a hand on the wall behind you and leaned closer.

“Are you tired, my queen ?”

You greatly disliked how those last words came out of his mouth.

You moved to the side but he followed your move, you resisted the urge to roll your eyes.

“Let me pass.” your voice was firm and you looked him dead in the eye.

A low chuckle came from Isich “I know of a way to help you relax..”

The meaning behind his words were blatantly clear to you.

You moved under his arm, escaping from the corner he'd created.

“You're drunk, Isich! Leave before I lose my patience! ” you warned.

The message didn't get through to him as he tried to close the distance between you again.

He was only a few steps away before he was stopped in place by a hand on his chest.

Lancelot grabbed onto the man's shirt, forcing Isich to step back.

The fey looked at him in disgust before mocking him “What is it weeping brother ? Are your old habits catching up to you ?”

Lancelot glared daggers at him in return, his jaw clenched.

Gods, he wanted to punch the smirk from the man's face.

His boiling anger was threatening to spill over.

But he knew he was at a disadvantage, this bastard would love to spread the news about how he was 'going back to hurting fey'.

You could have easily interfered and told Lancelot to stop but you didn't, this moment was important.

“You're scum !” Lancelot seethed at him, his voice dangerously low.

He gave Isich a shove, away from him and away from you. Placing himself between you and the drunk.

The man grimaced, most likely disappointed that he wouldn't have leverage on him now.

“Funny coming from you.” the man replied angrily.

“ENOUGH !” you finally snapped and it startled them both “Isich, LEAVE !”

It was loud enough for the guards around to hear and upon seeing them approach, Isich retreated.

“Keep an eye on him.” you commanded to the guards who escorted Isich out of the castle.

You looked at Lancelot who watched as Isich was lead away by the guards. The fury in his eyes remained until Isich was out of sight.

Then he closed his eyes as he composed himself. Rage still flowing through his veins. Seeing the man bother you was enough to set his blood to boil.

“Lancelot ?” you call out to him.

He opened his eyes again, hoping he appeared calmer then he truly was.

“Ignore him. He is drunk. I am certain he will regret it in the morning.” you looked at him knowingly.

“I hope he does.” A hint of hidden anger audible in his voice.

“As a queen, I cannot just resort to voilence. I am glad you didn't either.” you were impressed with how he had managed to control his anger towards Isich.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that he would have loved to teach the man some respect.

“Did this happen before ?” he couldn't shake the feeling that this has happened to you before. You reacted quite calmly to the whole situation.

You sighed before admitting that that was indeed the case “I am a queen with no significant other, Lancelot. People try to gain my affection all the time, they aren't all so..persistent however. You don't need to feel obligated to help me."

The last thing you wanted was for him to think he owed you something "I can handle things alone."

"I know." There was some frustration in his answer "It doesn't mean you should."  
His eyes searched for yours. As if they were pleading with you.  
And inside his mind he was, he needed you to know that you didn't have do go through these things alone. He knew you could have easily dealt with the man if it was necesarry. He'd seen you fight. But the man acting like that towards you made his blood boil. He had interfered before he knew what he was doing.  
You were at a loss for words, never expecting him to act so protective of you. The more time you spend with him the more you realised how much he actually cared about things. How much he kept burried beneath the hard exterior.  
His next question only added to that.  
"Are you alright ?"  
You nodded, not looking away from him "I am. Do not worry."  
Lancelot let out a breath, letting go of the remaining anger he had felt.  
You stepped towards your chamber's door and opened it.  
"Goodnight, Lancelot."  
His mouth curved into a timid smile "Goodnight, y/n."  
He watched as you closed the door.  
Even though you had told him not to worry about you, Lancelot did.  
He cared that people would treat you like this and he made a mental note to inform your knights to do what is necessarry to prevent this from happening again.  
Or he would.


	8. Aim For The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the training area to practice your archery and Lancelot finally understands how you had managed to elbow one of your knights in the face.

You were up bright and early as you had decided to finally spend some time training in archery. Crillan seemed to avoid you as you did and you felt a pang of guilt when you remembered how you had accidentally struck him with your elbow when he had tried to teach you once.

You saw somebody familiar approach you and you cursed under your breath. Not sure what his intentions were this time.  
Isich approached you but kept a distance. You finally looked at him.  
"Your highness.." he looked incredibly uncomfortabe, especially when he looked in the direction of your knight Crillan.  
"Isich." Your greeting was short.  
You saw Crillan stepping closer in your direction from the corner of your eyes and you realised he must have heard about what had happened.  
As you were trying to figure out how he knew, you saw Lancelot approach the field with Percival, his attention was on Isich immediately.  
Oh.  
Isich stammered the next words "I wish to apologize for my behaviour from last night. I went too far. Forgive me."  
"Yes. You did." You answered coldly "I may seem forgiving, but I have my limits. I forgive those who work towards forgiveness."  
Isich nodded his head and then he took a step closer, Crillan cleared his throat and his hand landed on his sword. A signal for Isich to take a few steps back again.  
"I will not disappoint you again, your highness." Isich actually sounded remorseful or perhaps it was.. frightened ?  
You sighed before giving a nod and waving him away.  
He understood and backed away, as he turned he almost fell over when he saw Lancelot standing close to him.  
Lancelot watched him like a hawk as Isich left the field, then he gestured for Percival to prepare for training.

He saw you practising with the bow and he didn't have to study you long before he saw that you indeed had little to no experience in archery. The placement of your hands, your posture.. it was all wrong. No wonder Crillan ended up catching your elbow like that.

"She's terrible at that.." Percival was looking at you as well "What's she trying to do ? Cut her ear off with the string?"  
The boy had a point, you were pulling the bow string too far back. It was a miracle it hadn't cut your face yet.  
Lancelot couldn't bare the sight of you struggling like this any longer and he approached you while Crillan came to speak to Percival.  
"I wouldn't." He quickly said when he saw you pull back the bow string again.  
You looked at him in suprise "What? Why ?"  
"You're holding it wrong." He stopped next to you.  
You were a little insulted of course "Oh really ? How should I hold the bow then, please do explain?"  
He noted the sarcasm in that, he scoffed before taking the bow from you.  
He aimed and a second later the arrow landed in the enemy made of straw.  
You saw how pleased he looked with himself. You rolled your eyes and held out your hand, gesturing for him to give you back the bow.  
He did it reluctantly and took a step back. Silently wondering if he would be able to dodge the arrow at this distance.  
You again aimed the bow and he let out a breath that sounded more like a deep sigh.  
You ignored him and tried to focus, but then you hear him step closer again. You could sense that he was standing right behind you.  
He put his hand over yours, adjusting how you held the bow. Before he placed his other hand on your elbow to adjust it's postition as well. Then you could feel his breath on the side of your neck as he helped you aim. His hands were steady compared to yours. The shiver that went down your spine was not helping your aim at all.  
"Loose." His voice was close to your ear.  
You released the arrow and it landed right into the straw enemy.  
It suprised you to say the least, you had never actually managed to hit the target before.  
He stepped back instantly, trying his hardest not to think about how close he had been standing. It had cost him all of his concentration to keep his hands steady and not shaking like they were now. He clasped them together behind his back to hide it.  
An idea crossed your mind, and you mentally scolded yourself for it.

But the words still fell from your mouth.  
"Can you show me again ? I just want to make sure I got it right." You kept your voice innocent as you looked at him over your shoulder.  
You saw a flash of panic in his eyes but it was gone so fast that you could have easily missed it.  
He cleared his throat to hide how flustered he was by the request.  
Still, he nodded before he showed you again.  
And you hid the smirk on your face as he did.

The rest of the day you had spend most of your time on the training field and the sun was setting.

Not just to practice your archery or to watch Lancelot train Percival. But also to see how the others were doing. You were pleased to see that it was not only young ones learning how to defend themselves, but also adults and even elders. You did notice some competition between Crillan and Lancelot when it came to training. It was evident that Lancelot couldn't resist correcting errors in the people's way of fighting as well. You knew it was because he had been second in command with the Red Paladins.

It was a healthy competition however and it proved to be effective.

The people were getting quite good at the basics, making you believe that they would be able to stand their ground if it would be necessarry.

But you hoped it would never come to it.

Your eyes fell on Lancelot, who was focused on dodging Percival's attacks.

The boy was fast and you could see that it was slowly getting harder for Lancelot to evade him.

You sat in the grass as you watched the boy grow more confident with the sword.

“That boy is giving him a hard time.” Crillan approached you.

“It looks like it.” you smiled up at him.

“AIM FOR THE KNEES, BOY !” Crillan suddenly shouted, and spurred the boy on.

“CRILLAN !” you scolded him instantly but a laugh still fell from your lips.

Lancelot turned to glare at Crillan, and then his eyes fell on you.

It was enough to distract him and Percival did exactly what Crillan had suggested.

Lancelot didn't expect the strike and he lost his footing.

A gasp left you and you glared at Crillan before you hurried to Lancelot's side.

He was already getting off of the ground and back on his feet.

“Are you hurt ?” The memory of his wounds still fresh in your mind.

“I'm not.” It was only his pride that was wounded this time and he glared at Crillan.

Crillan approached with his hands up in surrender. He burst out into laughter a moment later until he saw your disapproving expression.

“Have you forgotten that Ayla put you in the infirmary for a day not long ago ? You can't just distract him.”

“I wasn't the one distracting him.” Crillan murmured but it was still loud enough for all of you to hear it.

Lancelot's glare vanished, his eyes darted to see your reaction before they settled on the ground.

“Oh really ?” You crossed your arms and were ready to scold Crillan.

Crillan had a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

Then it dawned on you what Crillan had meant by that.

Especially when you looked at Percival who caught your eyes and tilted his head discreetly in Lancelot's direction.

The boy was no fool, he had noticed that Lancelot's attention during training would often lessen when you were around.

You looked at Lancelot who was doing his best to avoid looking in your direction.

“Your highness !” a fey soldier approached you.

You stepped away, grateful for the opportunity to escape the uncomfortable situation.

When you did, Lancelot again glared at the still smirking Crillan before he looked to Percival.

He'd seen the boy tilt his head to notify you of the true reason as to what had distracted him.

The boy gulped, knowing he knew.

“Let's see if your footwork is better then mine then.” he gave Percival a knowing look before he returned to training the boy.

"Your highness, our scouts have reported intruders in the woods. They are believed to be armed.” The soldier kept her voice low.

You looked over your shoulder to see Lancelot on the field with Percival again.

You thanked the soldier before you walked over to Crillan and put a hand on his shoulder as you whispered “Armed intruders were spotted in the forest. Gather some soldiers, we're going to inspect if they are a threat or not.”

“Are we not taking our new friend along ?” he was still smirking.

You slapped his shoulder “His wounds have not completely healed yet.”

He picked up on the fact that you didn't want Lancelot to know “What do I tell him ?”

“We're going to gather some plants for Dahlia. Tell Raphael to keep an eye on the city while we are gone, as always.” you shared a look with him.

He gave a nod “Understood.”

You went to ready your horse, hoping it was just fey who were carrying weapons. Something that was not uncommon.

You kept a discreet eye on Crillan who approached Lancelot and briefly informed him about the 'hunt for plants'.

Lancelot gave Crillan a nod, looking in your direction for a moment before his attention turned back to Percival.

Minutes later you were outside the gates along with Crillan and some soldiers, going in the direction that the scout had given you.


	9. Something Carried By The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When night falls and you and your company have not returned, Lancelot realises something must have gone terribly wrong.

Night was falling, yet the forest was never quiet in the dark. The sound of small animals clearly audible.

Crillan rode next to you “He won't admit it, you know ?”

You furrowed your brow and looked at him “What ?”

He looked at you again with a shit-eating grin “Lancelot.”

Your eyes snapped away from him again and focused on the forest.

“Your silence tells me that you know what I am speaking of.” Crillan sounded pleased with himself.

“I don't.” you lied.

He rolled his eyes “Although it was amusing at first, I must say that it has become painful to watch you two ignore what is so blatantly obvious.”

“Can we just focus on the task at hand ?” you tried to keep your voice normal.

Crillan ignored it and chuckled “He won't admit it. Not unless you admit it first.” his voice turned serious “I see how you look at him, y/n. The boy sees it and even Raphael has noticed. People are talking..”

“Let them talk.” your grip on the reins thightened.

“Tell him.” he leaned toward you, and there was no sign of joking in his voice anymore “End his suffering.”

You let his words sink in. You had been so afraid of rejection that you hadn't considered how Lancelot must feel if he indeed shared the same feeling.

Realising it must be worse for him if it was true, you looked at Crillan and nodded.

He smiled and then it looked like he spotted something on the ground.

You raised your hand and the soldiers behind you halted.

Crillan lowered himself off of his horse and kneeled down “Tracks.”

You nod and got off of your horse as well, the soldiers followed your example.

“How many ?” you asked him.

He looked around for more but couldn't spot any “Just the one.”

You followed Crillan through the dark forest as he followed the tracks.

Then he suddenly stopped and looked to the grass confused.

“What is it ?” You were alarmed by his expression.

Crillan's eyes went from confussion to realisation when he saw you had arrived at an open spot in the forest “They've stopped..”

You heard rustling coming and it sure didn't sound like small animals.

Cloaked men with golden masks emerged from the shadows.  
You cursed and grabbed your sword "Crillan !".  
Crillan had already spotted the trinity guards as well and readied himself for battle along with your soldiers.  
A scream was heard as one of your soldiers was struck with a flail. You ran up to help them, blood was gushing from their neck. The trinity guard lashed at you as well, only scrapping the skin on your shoulder. The impact caused you to stumble backwards as you regained your balance.

Your soldier he had struck was on the ground and no longer moving.  
The flail was a deadly weapon but it was slower then a sword. You had to move fast. Dodging his next attack before planting your sword in his side, pulling it back out again before you spun around and slashed his back.  
The trinity guard fell to the ground.  
One of your soldiers came to help and stabbed him through the throat with a dagger, killing him.  
You gave a gratefull nod.  
Then you felt something move past you and the soldier fell to her knees in front of you.

An arrow had landed in her chest.  
You were horrified and turned to see where it had come from.  
Crillan and the last soldier were fighting bravely, but when you looked around you saw you were outnumbered.  
And the worst part was that there were archers taking aim at you, Crillan and the soldier.  
He hadn't spotted the archers yet, the trees not close enough to find cover in time.  
"Crillan ! Look out ! ARCHERS !" Your voice desperate as you yelled.  
His eyes now landed on the archers, he tried to pull the soldier out of the way as he saw an arrow incoming only for the soldier to be struck by one coming from another direction.  
A trinity guard charged him and he defended himself, you ran up to him to help.  
He was able to kill the trinity guard and saw you running to him.  
You froze in place when an arrow landed in Crillan's chest.  
"NO!" you cried out and ran to him as he fell to the ground.

You fell to your knees next to him.  
He was drawing shallow breaths and tears fell from your eyes as you took his hand in yours.  
"Please, gods..no..please.." You didn't know what to do.

There was no chance for you to use your magic to heal him. They were already aiming for you now.  
Crillan looked up at you "Y/n, run.." he could barely form the words. Blood started to flow from the corner of his mouth.  
You shook your head, unwilling to leave him behind.  
Then, it was you that was struck by an arrow.

+++++++++++++++++

A gush of wind brushed against him, as if something had passed him by.  
He looked behind him as an unsettling feeling krept up on him. It was as if the wind had carried something with it, something only he had felt.  
His attention faltered because of this and Percival managed to strike him against the leg.  
His eyes snapped to the boy in suprise.  
"Are you sleeping or what ?" The boy taunted but then noticed the confused look on Lancelot's face.  
"Did you feel that ? That.." His instincts were telling him that it wasn't just the wind.  
Percival shook his head, looking at him as if he was perhaps going insane.  
He pauzed for a moment, waiting to see if it would happen again but it didnt't.  
This city was filled with fey, it could have just been someone using their magic.  
But why did the boy not feel it as well ?  
Percival went to swing his sword again, but this time Lancelot blocked it.  
He looked down at the boy who was getting tired of waiting around.  
Sighing he took a few steps back before gesturing to the boy to attack.

++++++++++++++++

After the arrow had struck you, you stood up to attack. Two trinity guards perished by your sword and you pulled the arrow from your shoulder before they overpowered you.

There were just too many.  
They pulled you by your hair in a kneeling position.  
You tried to break free from the guard's grasp and another struck your jaw with his fist.  
You could feel blood in your mouth now.  
Your eyes landed on Crillan laying lifeless on the ground not far from you.  
They pulled your head back to look up.  
The Trinity guard in front of you spoke "Are these your woods, fey?"  
You refused to answer and were struck again, it caused a cut next to your eyebrow.  
"Yes.." You answered reluctantly while thinking of a way to escape.  
"A man came through here recently, along with a fey boy. If you tell us where they are or where we can find them, we'll spare your life."  
It came as no suprise that the Trinity guard was here for Lancelot. Why else would they be ?  
But there was no way in hell that you were going to tell them what you knew.  
Instead you looked up at the trinity guard and spat at him.  
His golden mask was now covered in blood splatters.  
He wasn't happy with that answer, and proceeded to punch you in the stomach. Hard.  
You fell over, using your hands to prevent yourself from falling face down on the ground  
With your last strength, knowing this could be the end, you pulled out your dagger and cut him above the ankle and he lost his balance and fell over.  
You moved back to stab the one behind you in the stomach. Pushing another backwards against others charging at you. You ran knowing your life depended on it.  
You hid behind some trees as you heard them looking for you, until you decided to try and reach one of the horses.  
And you did. It took your last strength to pull yourself in the saddle.  
You had to reach the city to warn the others.

\+ + + + + + + + + + + +

Night had fallen when Lancelot walked back to the castle with Percival. His eyes searching for you, for a sign that you had returned.

The unsettling feeling grew inside of him, as if he senses were warning him.

He spotted Raphael and noticed the tension as the knight spoke to one of the fey archers.

With an inclination of his head, the archer stepped away from the knight in a hurry.

Lancelot approached him and the closer he got, the more he noticed how tense the knight appeared.

“The queen has not returned yet ?” It came out as a question but Lancelot knew. He knew something wasn't right.

The knight spoke in a hushed voice “None of them have returned yet.” he shook his head and grimaced “Our archers have not spotted them either. And there are no sightings of the people they were looking for.”

Lancelot's eyes snapped to the knight at the information “What people ?”

Raphael looked at him, realising he had said too much.

He sighed “Our scouts had spotted people in the forest. They were believed to be armed.” Raphael looked at the archers on the wall and how they hurried from one side to the other.

Lancelot followed his eyes, a feeling of dread now settled inside of him. He felt the tense atmosphere all over the place now.

“It is usually just people seeking refugee..” Raphael told him, but it was clear that the knight doubted this was the case now.

He put a hand on Percival's shoulder pulling the boy's attention to him “Go get Goliath.”

The boy understood the situation instantly.

“The queen was adamant that you would not take risks until you are fully healed !” The knight reminded him and Percival stopped.

Lancelot turned back to him, adrenaline already rushing through him “Night has fallen! Your queen and her company have not returned, nor have there been any sightings of them !!! If they are in danger I am your best chance at finding them !”

Anger was spilling over inside of him, he would not stand by and wait.

A commotion pulled his attention towards the city gates.  
He heard an archer on the walls shout to Raphael "It's the queen ! She's wounded !"

The archer informed Raphael loud enough for Lancelot to hear it as well.  
He looked at Percival, a worried look mimicking his. He hastened to the gates and Percival followed him.  
He knew you had been in battle before but what worried him greatly is that the archer didn't speak of the others who had gone with you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return alone, bruised and bloodied. Lancelot can barely contain his anger and tells you he wants to leave to lure the Trinity Guards away before they find the city.

You were draped over the horse when you finally reached the city.

Raphael was the first to your side.

"Gods !" He exclaimed as he saw your blood stained clothes.  
Lancelot approached, Percival quickly following in his footsteps.  
Raphael helped you down and you held onto the horse and him "Where are the others ?" He asked quietly.  
You just shook your head, eyes filled with sorrow.  
Seeing you arrive alone, bruised and bloodied confirmed what Lancelot had feared.  
"What happened ?!" He was in front of you in just a few quick paces. Grabbing onto your upper arms to keep you from falling over as Percival was guided back inside the city by Raphael.  
Your abdomen hurt and you bend forward a bit because of it "We were ambushed by the Trinity guards. The others were killed. I barely escaped."  
It was what he had feared most, they were tracking him, tracking the path he had taken with Percival on his horse. If they had tracked him into the forest, they would find your tracks as well.  
Another sharp pain went through your body and you almost doubled over.  
Worry now flooded him and he moved to put your arm around his neck.

For a second you thought he was just going to help you walk to the infirmary but instead he put an arm behind your knees and swiftly lifted you from the ground. He proceeded to carry you into the city.  
Your other hand grabbed onto his shoulder in suprise.  
Momentarily forgetting the pain as he looked at you every few paces while walking towards the infirmary.  
You weren't used to being carried so you just hoped he wouldn't drop you by accident. He must have noticed because he commented "I won't let you fall."  
"You'd better not." It was supposed to sound a little threatening but it came out more as a plea.  
He held you a little tighter to him and smirked.  
You relaxed a little and moved your hands so they clasped together behind his neck instead of probably bruising his shoulder with your grip.

The guards of the castle opened the doors when they saw him approach with you in his arms.

The loud commotion made Dahlia enter the hallway and when she saw what was going on she covered her mouth in shock.

“Gods ! Come, hurry ! Bring her inside !” She held the door open as Lancelot carried you into the infirmary room. He gently set you down on one of the cots before he stepped aside to let Dahlia do her work.

He looked in horror at the amount of blood you had lost, taking note of the bruise forming on your jaw.

Dahlia moved your clothing aside on your shoulder, enough to see the wound.

Lancelot swallowed when he realised you had been hit by an arrow. Guilt flooded him now, he knew the trinity guards had come for him and it had almost cost you your life.

"I will clean the wound ! Are you wounded anywhere else ?" She spoke hastily as she gathered her materials.

“Just took a hit to my stomach. And..” You gestured at your face.

He clenched his fists in anger. Resisting the urge to go to the forest and end the miserable lives of those responsible for this.

“I will call for my assistant, he will come and help the others who were with you. If this is how you look then I imagine Sir Crillan looks even worse with his recklessness.” She said, unaware of what had happened.

Your eyes fell to the floor as they started to sting, you didn't want to cry. You had to be strong, your people needed you. You couldn't break, not now.

Lancelot saw the pain in your eyes at the mention of Crillan's name.

He cleared his throat and Dahlia looked at him, he shook his head silently.

Sorrow was now in Dahlia's eyes. She sniffed, and swallowed. She continued to work on your wound as she shed her tears silently.

A knock was heard before Raphael entered the infirmary. You looked at him guilt ridden over the death of his fellow knight and friend.  
He walked over to you and knelt before you.  
"What happened in the woods, y/n ?"  
You swallowed the pain as you explained what happened.  
"We were following one set of tracks. We realised too late that it was an ambush. They lured us to an open spot and then attacked us."  
The knight's eyes never left you "Did they suffer ?"  
He deserved the truth but you couldn't get it over your lips.  
You settled for "Not long. Crillan was hit by an arrow... I couldn't save him.. they were targetting me. There was no time."  
In that moment you felt worthless, powerless. Knowing that there was a chance, however small, that he could have survived if you would have had the chance to use your magic.  
The knight was silent for a moment as he stayed composed "How did the trinity guard find this forest ?"  
Guilt washed through Lancelot at the question. He knew the trinity guard had tracked him into the forest.  
You avoided the question, knowing Raphael blaming Lancelot now was not going to help the situation. You needed to work together to protect the city.  
"Raphael, send the children to the tunnels along with all those who cannot fight." You commanded.  
Tension filled the air when you had spoken, all knew it meant that you were expecting the trinity guard to find the city.  
The knight gave a nod, understanding the gravity of the situation. He stood and left the room.

A moment later Lancelot spoke, clearly having picked up how you left some parts out "How did you survive when they were targetting you ? They are known for their skill in battle."  
You knew he had figured out that you hadn't told Raphael the full truth.  
You turned to Dahlia who had just finished covering the wound "Dahlia, will you give us a moment ? Please ?"  
She understood the situation and excused herself from the room.  
The door closed and Lancelot stepped closer to you, his eyes unreadable to you.

He reached out his hand, lifting your chin up with his fingers as he looked at the bruise on your jaw. His thumb brushing away the streak of blood on your chin, and it made your heart skip a nervous beat.

“What happened ?” His voice was tense, barely restraining the anger he felt within.  
"They wanted information." The last thing you wanted was that Lancelot would blame himself for this.  
"They've come for me." It was not a guess, but a statement “They don't know of this city. I can lure them away from here." He stepped away from you, not able to face you.

It sounded as if he had already made up his mind. And that was exactly the case, they were searching for him and would soon find this city. They would burn it to the ground. Enough had died because of him, he was not going to let it happen.  
"I will not sacrifice your life to the trinity guards ! You're one of us, this is where you belong ! We will fight for you the same as we would fight for any other fey."  
"You would be sacrificing this city in my stead !" He turned to you, his voice a mixture of anger and despair.  
Your stubborn demeanor didn't falter "This is my city, my people. I will protect them until my last breath and that includes you too now."  
He shook his head and paced around the room "I've seen your people train, they won't stand a chance against them. They'll be slaughtered."  
"There's more of us. We'll battle strength with numbers." You countered, trying to make him see sense.

“You almost died because of me ! I don't deserve your kindness ! I don't deserve.. ” His voice barely containing his frustration before he stopped.

Your eyes widened when he had not finished his sentence “Deserve what ?”

“Any of this.” He gestured around himself so you would know he meant being here, in your city. It was a half-truth however, he did not just mean the city.

But you.

He didn't deserve you. Your grace, your kindness..you.  
“Lancelot..” You shook your head, sensing so much guilt radiating off of him.

"I lost one of my only knights." Your voice thick.  
He could see that you felt guilty for their deaths "You couldn't have saved them. The trinity guards are some of the best fighters out there and in group they are lethal."  
You shook your head and wiped away a tear that threatened to fall "I failed him, I failed to protect my people ! And now you expect me to just sacrifice you to them as well ?!"  
In all his years serving Father Carden, Lancelot had never seen him show real empathy when a paladin was killed.  
Seeing you here now, a queen, weeping for your fallen soldiers and knight was something he never expected to see.  
A brave queen that cared so much that it made her shed tears.  
How often did you have to hide how you truly felt ?  
Some would consider it a weakness, but not him. It made him respect you even more.

You were lost for words, it felt like everything was falling apart “You were right. You are not my knight or a soldier.. I can't command you and I doubt we would be able to stop you..”

You couldn't believe he was actually leaving.

His eyes softened when he heard your voice break.  
You went to step past him, wanting to leave the room before the tears you were holding back would spill.  
He blocked your path, not wanting you to leave in this state.  
"Get out of the way." Your voice was weak but anger was boiling inside of you.

Anger not aimed at him but at your failure.

He didn't move a damn inch and you tried to push him out of the way.  
It didn't work at all, both of you knew that you'd never actually hurt the other.  
You pushed harder and he evaded your hands easily.  
He finally grabbed hold of your wrists, stopping your attempts.  
The mixture of anger, grief and pain was too much.  
You broke down sobbing against his chest.

Wanting nothing else but a bit of comfort as you wrapped your arms around him.  
He froze but recovered quickly, his arms wrapping around your form as if it was instinctive.  
He hated to see you like this, he knew what it was like to suffer in silence and to pretend like nothing was wrong.  
He did what he wished someone would have done for him. Give comfort when it feels like there is nothing left to fight for.  
Comforting you, holding you felt like it was healing a part of him as well. The physical contact almost overloading his senses. The warmth of you against him, the sound of your breath steadying. The scent of you enveloping him.  
“Please, don't leave..” It was a whisper falling from your lips.  
He placed his hand on the back of your hair, a protective gesture. And you found yourself calming down, he held you in such a way that it was hard not to feel safe.  
You had thought this would get uncomfortable but the opposite was true, this didn't feel strange or uncomfortable.  
It felt safe and warm and it must have been similar for him considering he showed no intention to let go or push you away.

“Please..stay..”

Your words echoed in his mind, the desire to stay here was tearing him apart. Holding you in his arms just made it so much harder to go.

Gods, he wanted to stay. With you and Percival..

Your plea cut him deeper then any sword had ever done.

He burried his nose in your hair and you raised your hands up to cup his face keeping your eyes closed, just cherishing this moment. Knowing that it could be the last time you saw him, you remembered what Crillan had told you.  
He then let his forehead rest against yours. Your mere presence soothing all his doubts.  
You tilted your head ever so slightly and your nose brushed against his. His warm breath ghosting over your skin.  
So many emotions were coursing through him. Your scent overloading his senses, until it felt as if there was nothing else but you.  
Your voice was but a whisper and he wasn't sure if he had heard it right. He opened his eyes and they locked on yours.  
You saw the uncertainty in his eyes and you repeated your words silently to him.  
"I love you."  
For a moment you feared you had made a fool of yourself for confessing it.  
He found himself unable to form words, he again placed his forehead to yours as he let out a shuddering breath.  
Your words bringing hope to something he was taught he could never recieve from another being.  
Love.  
You didn't know what to think, why was he not saying anything ? You just confessed to him that you loved him..  
"Lancelot ?" You softly said, daring to look him in the eye.  
Maybe he really didn't feel the same and he was trying to think of a way to tell you without hurting your feelings.  
But then, that look.  
The look in his eyes betrayed him, his eyes captivating you once again.  
A look of longing was shared between you, and you realise he wasn't going to move unless you did.  
So you swallowed back your fears and acted boldly.  
Drawing his face to yours softly, making sure that he could move away if he wanted to.  
Your lips touched his and lingered briefly before you pulled back to watch his reaction.

He felt frozen to the spot. This was something unfamiliar to him. But one thing he knew.  
It felt right.  
And gods could he get addicted to the feeling of your lips on his.  
Instead of speaking he closed the last space between you and his lips brushed against yours.  
Uncertain at first, but he grew bold and pulled you closer to him. His hand tangled in your hair, your kiss making him feel like there was liquid fire running through his veins.

How addictively you were invading all his senses, it awokened a hunger inside of him that he never knew was there.

You were the one who broke the kiss when you ran out of air, never expecting him to kiss you like that. I seems he was not just passionate in fighting.

He was out of breath as well, his gaze on you making your knees weak. Your heart was racing like a horse in gallop.

Your hands cupped his face as your thumbs traced over the marks below his eyes.

He couldn't stop looking at you as you traced his marks. His whole life he was taught it was impossible, that he was a monster who needed to be saved from the fire.

Yet you had accepted him for what he was, for who he was.

You loved him.

A loud knock startled the both of you and you stepped back just in time before the door was opened by Raphael.

Raphael looked between you and Lancelot momentarily.  
You sneaked a glance at Lancelot who did the same.  
Raphael must have picked up on the tension in the room but he ignored it, the matter that brought him here was more important.  
"Y/n. Our archers have spotted groups of trinity guards. They are nearing the city."  
Now Lancelot knew that even if he had gone to lure them away, they were already too close to do so.  
You had expected that fighting would become unavoidable.  
"How many ?" Lancelot asked the knight.  
"Four groups of them." Raphael spoke hastily.  
You turned to Lancelot "How many of us do you believe to be advanced enough to fight ? You've seen the people train.."  
He thought about it before he answered with a heavy voice "Not enough. The trinity guards do not fight fair. They'll burn the city to the ground if we can't stop them."  
Dahlia had entered the room again as well "Your highness.."  
All of you turned to her and waited for her to say what she had to say.  
She walked up to you before placing a hand on your cheek. Her eyes still held the sorrow from before but she still smiled at you.  
"You could not save Crillan.. but there is still time now." She said knowingly.  
Lancelot send you an inquiring look before noticing that Raphael knew what Dahlia was talking about.  
"My magic is not strong enough.." You told her.  
She shook her head, clearly disagreeing with you "How could you know ? You did not have to use your full power in years. I believe in you, y/n."  
You looked her in the eye when she finally just called you by your name.  
You gave her a silent nod.  
Lancelot watched the exchance between you and spoke up "How will your healing magic help us ?"  
"She doesn't just possess healing magic." Raphael smirked at him before turning to you.  
You looked at Lancelot sheepishly "I haven't used that kind of magic in years..and it's not very strong."  
"What kind of magic ?" He quickly asked you.  
You brushed it off as if it was nothing special "I.. can control the wind. But it is very weak.. I never really used it. It's not a very usefull ability to make a place windy.."  
A plan was forming in Lancelot's head with the information.  
"I have an idea." He looked at Raphael "Those who cannot fight are in the tunnels below the castle ?"  
Raphael nodded "Yes."  
You could see the wheels in his head turning.  
"And those who can ?" He asked the knight.  
"Barricading the homes, why ?" The knight looked at him confused.  
"Tell them to stay away from the houses, they'll be burned to the ground. Arm those who can fight and tell them to find cover in the streets. Tell them to wait for a signal."  
You looked at Lancelot with a confused expression "What signal ?"  
His attention was on you, a confident smirk on his lips "They'll know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trinity Guards attack the city. Now you and Lancelot must work together to protect the city and those who live in it. An unexpected betrayal shocks you to the core.

When you walked outside the castle, people were running around, preparing for battle.  
You walked next to Lancelot with a quick pace “How exactly are we going to do this ?”  
His focus was on the people running around and then he looked to the gates “Sir Raphael, tell the archers to find cover in the streets as well.”  
The knight looked at him in shock“The archers ?!”  
Lancelot resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked at you.  
“Do as he says.” You tell Raphael who finally followed the order.  
He again started walking in a quick pace but you grabbed hold of his arm, making him look at you.  
“Our archers are our defenses ! Why are we sending everyone into hiding ?” You demanded to know.  
Lancelot finally explained “I know how they fight. They are at their strongest as a group. We need to find a way to isolate them from eachother. ”  
Some fey archers ran past you “And how are we going to achieve that ?”  
“By using their own methods against them.” He said with a lopsided grin before tilting his head towards the gates.  
You followed him and watched in utter confussion when he started to open the gates and beckoned for you to help him,  
“Lancelot ! What are you doing ?!” You went to close them again but he stopped you.  
He took hold of your shoulder and made you look at him “Do you trust me, y/n ?”  
You furrowed your brows, but nodded “Yes.”  
“Then help me open the gates.” His voice was almost pleading. His calm exterior showing cracks, revealing how stressed he actually was.  
You stepped back and helped him open the gates, ignoring the confused looks from the people.  
Joining him again when they were open you quirked a brow “You do realise that they will be able to march right into the city ?”  
A low chuckle escaped him “I’m counting on it.”  
“Should I hand over my sword to them as well while we’re at it or..?” Your voice was filled with sarcasm.  
“Don’t exaggerate, your skill with the sword is not that poor.” He quipped, his voice deadpan.  
You scoffed and stopped in your tracks “Excuse me ?”  
He stopped to look at you, unable to hide how the corner of his mouth turned up a little as he saw how offended you looked.  
You knew it was a terrible time to be dramatic but sometimes he could be so arrogant “I bested you ! Remember ? You told me yourself.”  
Oh, he remembered it. He remembered how he would have disarmed you if it had not been so enjoyable to lose to you.  
“I lied.” He admitted whilst smirking.  
You narrowed your eyes at him now “If we survive this, we’re going to settle this ‘debate’.”  
“As you wish.” Lancelot looked quite pleased with that.  
You got the feeling that he found the idea of sparring with you again exciting.  
And that was exactly the case.  
He placed a hand on your back and guided you through the city, all while he seemed to keep an eye on the houses.  
“What signal are we using to alert the people when to attack ?” You found his silence nerve-wracking.  
“They will know.” He repeated, still smirking. Suddenly he stopped and looked around “We will wait here.”  
The streets appeared deserted now as if the people had disappeared into thin air.  
But he could smell them, they were there.  
Lancelot turned to you “They will fire arrows and set the houses on fire. When that happens I need you to try and use your magic.”  
Your eyes widened when he explains his plan “What ?! I don’t even know if I can do it !” you panicked.  
In one quick pace he’s in front of you, his hands cupping your face. Eyes boring into yours.  
“You can do this, y/n. I’m right here if it goes wrong.”  
You felt yourself calming down and then you figured out what his plan was. How he intended to break the trinity guard groups apart.  
Your eyes went to the houses and your mind connected the dots with what you had told him about your magic.  
He gave a knowing nod and you did the same.  
“If this goes wrong..” You feared the thought.  
He swallowed hard and brushed his thumbs over your cheeks “Then I will protect you and this city until my last breath.”  
You bit back the stab you felt at his words, you couldn’t even stand the thought of losing him.  
“I did command you not to fight until you were fully healed.” You reminded him, lightly joking.  
His mouth turned into a smirk “I’m not one of your soldiers or a knight.”  
“You could be..” You gazed at him “Sir Lancelot sounds nice.”  
Lancelot opened his mouth in suprise “Are you knighting me ?”  
“I am.” There was no hint of joking in your voice anymore.  
He drew a shaking breath, a smile forming on his face.  
His eyes fell on your lips “How could I refuse..”  
You pulled him into a kiss, not caring if others saw it or not.  
Lancelot belonged here.  
A sound made you both break apart, he quickly looked up right on time to see a burning arrow land on one of the houses.  
You immediately got ready to use your magic but he stopped you.  
“Not yet. Wait until some others are burning.” He pulled you back a bit to get a clearer view on the streets.  
“I will ask The Hidden to help me. So my magic will not effect our eyes as much, only the trinity guards.” You quickly said.  
He acknowledged you with a nod and other burning arrows soon followed, setting a bunch of houses on fire now.  
Thick smoke emerged from the houses and then you saw a group of trinity guards approach.  
“Now.” Lancelot said loud enough for you to hear.  
You stretched your arms and called upon The Hidden for aid, the whispering started and grew louder. You felt your skin tingle before you felt your magic flow through your body. The silver fey marks spreading from your arms to your neck.  
Lancelot drew his sword, readying himself in case the plan failed.  
A gush of wind brushed past him, a familiar sensation.  
He could hear the whispering too now, it was faint at first but the wind grew stronger and the whispers louder.  
He watched as you focused on the burning houses, and saw the smoke circle upwards before it came down on the streets. Cloaking the streets in the smoke of the fires.  
His eyes still able to see a lot through the smoke. The plan was working.  
The people came out of hiding, realising that this was the moment to strike. The moment of advantage.  
You could hear fighting coming from the other side as well, and moments later it sounded like there were fights everywhere.  
You couldn’t stick together if you were to win this battle “I’ll go west !”  
He was ready to protest but knew that it was the right call if he wanted to win this fight.  
He watched as you ran to the west side of the city before turning his attention on the trinity guards who had been approaching.  
The only thing that alerted the trinity guards to their inevitable doom was the sound of steel as it moved through the wind.

You ran to the west side of the city, the people and soldiers were fighting bravely in the smoke and wind. The trinity guards sight was lesser but they still fought dangerously well.  
But Lancelot was right when he said they were more lethal in group and the smoke made it hard for them to work together.  
A fey man fell to the ground when he was struck by a trinity guard, the trinity guard raised his sword to stab the man on the ground but you struck him in the back. Blood splattered everywhere as the trinity guard fell dead to the ground.  
You helped the man up on his feet and told him to run when you saw another trinity guard approach.  
Your swords clashed, and you had to move to the side as he tried to disarm you. You kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled backwards. You charged at him acting as if you were going to strike and he held up his sword to block. But instead you spun and went low, letting your sword cut his abdomen open. You’re suddenly grabbed from behind and you’re just in time to grab their hand to prevent them from stabbing you with a dagger. You struggled against them, until something passed right by your face. The trinity guard fell backwards. You quickly turned around only to see an arrow sticking out of their head. You looked around to see where it had come from, half expecting it to have been Lancelot or even Raphael firing the arrow. But then your eyes focused on a small form approaching you.  
“PERCIVAL ?!?” You couldn’t believe your eyes when you saw the boy standing there with a bow.  
“Are you alright ?” He hurried to your side.  
You nodded and grabbed hold of his shoulder to drag him with you through the streets “Why are you not in the tunnels ?!”  
“The tunnels are for those who can’t fight !” He said matter-of-factly.  
It was no use to argue with the boy and you went to see where your knights were.  
You moved quickly through the streets with the boy “Have you seen Lancelot ?”  
“I saw him fighting near the training field.” He decided to leave out the part where he made sure Lancelot didn’t saw him.  
“Then that’s where we’re going. Come on !”  
Percival followed you through the streets but then you noticed the smoke was starting to disappear.  
You cursed and moved faster, taking another trinity guard out who ran into you.  
You were nearing the field when you heard Raphael’s voice.  
“It is him you’re after !” You watched in horror and shock when you saw Raphael push Lancelot to the ground, he landed on his knees. His hands tied by rope.  
You grabbed Percival and took cover behind a hay wagon.  
“What is he doing ?!” Percival was just as shocked as you were.  
Was Raphael truly betraying you now ? After all this time ?  
Raphael held his sword against Lancelot’s back “Take him and leave this city. That is my offer.”  
You gasped and had to hold Percival so he wouldn’t run up the field.  
The remaining trinity guards gathered around them on the field and you watched in horror as the others also walked on the field towards them.  
You didn’t know what to do, you grabbed Percival’s face in your hands, making him look at you.  
“Stay here. Do you understand ? STAY!” There was no room for discussion.  
He reluctantly nodded to you and you sneaked closer to the field.


	12. Poetic Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hope seems lost as your knight decides to sacrifice Lancelot to the trinity guard in exchange for the city.

As you sneaked closer to the field you saw a wounded soldier on the ground, you quickly dragged her behind a low wall to hide her out of sight and told her to keep the pressure on the wound. You glanced around the corner.

It seemed like the trinity guards were taking Raphael's offer. Two of them grabbed Lancelot and pulled him to his feet. Raphael stepped back when another trinity guard stepped in front of Lancelot.

The trinity guard was ready to strike, but when he looked at Lancelot he got unnerved to say the least. Lancelot was looking at him with a shit-eating grin. His eyes almost appearing black from the menace held within them.  
“What's so amusing ?” The trinity guard barked at him.

“Does this not look familiar ?” Lancelot's voice was deep and ominous.

And just as you moved unto the field you saw how Lancelot's hands were not truly bound and he kicked the enemy in front of him. Before using his elbow to knock down those who were holding him.

He turned to Raphael who threw the sword back to him and when he turned to face the trinity guards he saw them take a step back.

It was at that moment they knew, he was bait and they had walked right into the trap.

You watched in awe as your archers appeared on the roofs of the houses. The fires were gone thanks to your magic wind and they were now using the roofs as advantage points.

Lancelot watched as poetic justice took place, seeing them fall one by one as arrows struck them. Just as they had struck you and Crillan in the forest.

It looked like they were going down fighting either way. Lancelot moved fast as he kept a close eye on those with the flails. It proved futile when one of them caught around his sword. Raphael stepped in and he struck his sword down upon the trinity guard's arm, cutting it from the rest of him.

Lancelot freed his sword from the flail, and striked down the trinity guard before giving Raphael a gratefull nod.

He saw others approach and flipped through the air, lunging at them before they knew how to attack him. He cut the throats of two of them the moment his feet touched the ground again while Raphael fought those off behind him.

It was clear who had won this battle.

The trinity guards were sitting ducks. One of them managed to suprise him but before he could be attacked you stabbed the trinity guard in the throat with your dagger. Lancelot gave you a proud smirk and did a little sarcastic bow. The archers stopped shooting their arrows, probably because they had run out by now.

Only two enemies were left, one of them made no intent to attack. The other did however and Lancelot moved you out of the way.

Just as the trinity guard was close enough he fell to his knees in front of Lancelot, then he fell over showing the arrow that had landed in his back.

Lancelot looked ahead and saw Percival standing there, bow in hand.

A proud and grateful expression appeared on his face as he looked at the boy but it was soon replaced by a scolding look.

“You are supossed to be in the tunnels !” He called out to the boy.

“What ? And let everyone else have all the fun ?!” The boy countered in light annoyance.

Your eyesbrows shot up at the boy's reaction “I love that boy.” you breathed out.

Lancelot looked at you before chuckling. He dragged a hand over his jaw as Percival approached.

You turned to Raphael “You had me worried there.”

He let out a warm chuckle “It was his idea. They had found the entrance to the tunnels, we had to lure them here.” he gestured to Lancelot “Crillan would have been proud.”

Lancelot gave a small inclination of the head “He was a good man.”

“And a great knight.” Raphael added.

This reminded you of something and you turned your attention to Raphael “Raphael.. I have decided to knight Lancelot.”

Raphael's eyes went to Lancelot, then he nodded “Sir Crillan would have approved of it. And so do I. We need someone like you.”

“I will carry the title with honor.” He meant every word.

Percival cleared his throat and you looked at him.

“Can I be your knight too, y/n ?” He shifted nervously on his feet.

You shared a look with Lancelot before answering “I would be honored.”

The boy smiled widely.

Your eyes fell on the last trinity guard who was being held by your soldiers.

Lancelot followed your eyes and made his way towards the last trinity guard.

The trinity guard struggled against the soldiers' grip as he saw the menacing look in Lancelot's eyes.

Lancelot grabbed the trinity guard by the collar, pulling him from the soldiers' grip "Tell them what you saw here, tell them if they ever return here that they will share the same faith as their fallen brethren. Tell your leader what awaits him should he not heed my words."  
Then he punched the guy in the stomach, as they had done to you, the guard fell but scrambled back to his feet to run away.  
He had met their leader and knew but all to well that he wouldn't dare to risk losing more of the trinity guards after this. It simply wasn't worth it. The cost was higher then the price at this point.

He knew the man was a coward, he had seen it when he had saved Percival and the man had run off after he had killed the trinity guards at the camp.

Everyone was now on the streets, helping their fellow people. It suprised you to see that not many were badly hurt. It looked like Lancelot's plan had worked perfectly. The smoke and wind had been an advantage in the fight.

You walked beside him with Percival “Next time, don't forget to inform me when you have a plan that involves Raphael pretenting to sacrifice you as bait.”

There was guilt in his eyes when he looked at you “It was a spur of the moment idea. Forgive me.” he stopped to look at you.

“I almost shot Raphael with an arrow you bloody idiot !” Percival piped up.

This time Lancelot didn't scold him, the boy had a point. In retrospect he should have thought it through more.

But it worked.

By the look on your face he knew you sided with the boy in this matter.

“I will inform you next time.” He finally caved in.

You gave an approving nod and hummed. Night was falling soon and you turned to the boy “Sir Percival, will you go and help Sir Raphael. He's showing people where to stay until the houses are fixed.

Percival appeared excited at the thought of being allowed to help the people of the city “I will !”.

The boy wanted to run off to find Raphael but was stopped in place by Lancelot grabbing his shoulder “Remain at Raphael's side. Return with him to the castle when you're finished.”

It was not up for discussion. Lancelot knew the boy had a tendency to wander around and the battle had been exhausting.

Percival understood and to Lancelot's suprise the boy didn't protest this time.

He let go of Percival and watched as he approached Raphael.

“Look after him !” You called out to Raphael.

“I will !” Percival called out to you.

Lancelot let out a breath that sounded more like a laugh and he was indeed smilling.

“Brother !” Someone called out in your direction.

You see a man make direct eye contact with Lancelot who seemed utterly stunned to be called that way here.

“Will you lend a hand, please ?” The man sounded hopeful.

Lancelot looked back at you, he was speechless. This was the first time someone had called him that in this city.

The words of The Green Knight echoed in his memories.

All fey are brothers.  
You could see it in his eyes that he was overwhelmed by it so you took his hand in yours and nudged his shoulder with your own, giving him a proud smile.

“Go on, your people need you Sir. Lancelot.” You quirked a brow.

He used your hand to pull you closer to him and he placed a kiss on your hair before he made his way towards the man to help.

You watched them work together for a moment before you went to help the wounded as well.

After helping the wounded to the infirmary, you had spend time checking up on those who had hidden in the tunnels below the castle during the battle. Making sure they were all okay. It was late when you were finally finished and you retreated to your chambers.

On your way to your chambers you encountered Dahlia.  
"Dahlia." You greeted her "How are the wounded ?"  
She let out a deep sigh, showing how exhausted she must be "Most of them are sleeping now. ThankfuIly I have seen no lethal wounds. They told me about Sir Lancelot's plan and how it has saved us. And how you have saved us."

She looked at you with pride "Crillan would have been so proud."

You nodded and gave a saddened smile "I've send for them. They deserve a proper burial."  
You fell silent and drew a deep breath, Crillan wouldn't have wanted you to be sad over his death but it was impossible not to.  
You changed the topic "How are Lancelot's wounds ? I expect he has increased them today?"  
She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head "I wouldn't know, I have not seen him tonight."  
You furrowed your brow "Oh.. I see."  
She waved her finger scoldingly "Tell that man to come see me in the morning !"  
A soft laugh escaped you "I will notify Sir Lancelot that his presence is requested in the infirmary tomorrow."  
"Good." She said stubbornly.  
You gave her a grateful look "Goodnight, Dahlia. Rest well, I am sure you need it after all this work."  
"Gods, I do. Goodnight your highness." She tilted her head respectfully before walking away.

In your chamber you struggled to get out of your clothes, Dahlia had patched up your shoulder to the best of her abilities but it still hurt. When you finally won the battle against your clothes, you put on a nightgown as it flowed more freely and it didn't press on your shoulder.  
You brushed your fingers over the wound, it was already healing. You didn't even feel exhausted and believed it to be because of how the hidden had helped you with your magic.  
As you examined your shoulder, your mind wandered to Lancelot. He had not sought Dahlia's help tonight and you doubted that he wasn't wounded after today's battle.  
You decided to go and see if he was alright.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you visit Lancelot in his room to check up on him, you find him stubbornly tending to his own wounds. You can't stand to see him like this and decide to use your healing powers on him. He however has not forgotten what happened the last time he saw you use them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning.  
> There is SMUT in this one.

You tiptoed through the hall to avoid waking those who already slept.  
And to avoid dealing with people wondering why their queen was walking around the castle in her nightgown. So you felt a bit self-concious, having to remind yourself every few steps that you were the queen and you could do what you damn well pleased.  
You passed a soldier and she looked at you a bit suprised but only greeted you as you stepped into the hallway where Lancelot's room was.  
You knocked quietly on his door.  
After a moment he called out and you entered the room.  
It was like you had expected, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, treating his own wounds.  
You spotted some new ones on his arms along with some old ones that had started bleeding again. His torse was covered in bruises old and new.  
Lancelot wasn't expecting to see you anymore today and when his eyes fell on your attire he realised that you probably hadn't expected to either.  
He couldn't stop himself from staring at you and how different you looked like this.  
"Gods ! Dahlia is going to kill you herself if she sees you like this tomorrow !" You shook your head in disapproval and approached him.  
It still suprised him when others worried about him "They look worse then they are."  
He tried to reassure you but you hummed in doubt.  
You shook your head at his stubbornness "Why didn't you go to the infirmary so Dahlia could help you ?"  
He brushed it off "Others were more in need of her attention."  
He was pressing a piece of cloth to a deep cut on his arm to stop the bleeding.  
Letting out a sigh you gestured to his arm "Just.. let me help you with that."  
Lancelot watched as you went to sit down next to him. Your hand reaching for his arm but then he realised what you meant with 'help'.  
He remembered what happened the last time he saw you use your healing powers.  
He quickly took hold of your wrist and you looked at him confused.  
"Your healing comes at a cost. Healing Percival made your nose bleed." Lancelot recalled the moment.  
You sighed at his stubbornness "When I healed Percival, I had just returned from a fight and was wounded and exhausted."  
He still didn't let you touch his arm.  
Now you groaned in annoyance "I am not exhausted now. Please, just let me help you !"  
His reluctance was strong and he still did not yield.  
"Seeing you hurt is torture to me ! Would you stand aside if I am hurt and you could help ?"  
His eyes locked on yours immediately, almost shocked that you would ask "No."  
You quirked a brow at him "Well then ?"  
Then he caved in and let go of your wrist. You carefully placed your hands on his arm, brushing your thumbs over his skin as you focused. He watched you with caution and curiosity, keeping a close eye for any signs that you were harming yourself by doing this.  
"Relax." You smiled at him when you felt how tense he was.  
He took a breath and tried to relax, and then he felt it.  
He could feel the magic radiating from your fingers unto his skin. A soothing warmth spreading through not only his skin but his whole being.  
He knew it was not just your magic causing that reaction in him.

You saw him relax under your touch as you let your magic flow through him. You wanted to try and heal all the wounds but there were too many. So you held on until the wounds were only barely visible.  
Then you let go of his arm, pleased with the result.  
He opened his eyes to look at you before he looked at the cut on his arm, seeing how it was almost completely gone.  
He had felt your magic flow through him and knew you had not just healed the one on his arm. The one on his chest for example was completely gone.  
You traced your fingers on the scars on his back, it hurt you to see how he once felt so bad that he would do this to himself "There are many ways to be wounded and hurt. I can heal the scars on the skin, those on the soul are a different matter..."  
Lancelot disagreed with that, his voice almost but a whisper “You have healed my mind, my body and maybe even my soul since I arrived here.”  
A soft smile tugged at your lips at his words.  
"I took the liberty to heal the one on your head that you aquired before you arrived here." You placed a hand on his cheek and traced the tear marks below his eye.  
His heartbeat quickened under your touch, the mere sight of you made him long for your lips against his.  
He could feel your warm breath against his skin before you placed a kiss on his shoulder. He could feel his resistance crumbling down.  
His hand now reached up and he cupped your face, guiding yours to his.  
He searched for permission in your eyes and then his lips were on yours.  
You grabbed onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around your waist as he pulled you closer to him.  
He was the one who deepened the kiss, Lancelot held you tightly against his chest as your arms wrapped around his neck.  
His hand gripped your waist, and you could feel how the kiss became more passionate.  
Instinctively you straddled him, not breaking the kiss.  
You looked at him when you felt him shiver under your touch.  
It was a look of worry but his lips curved into a smile, flashing his teeth before crashing his lips to yours again.  
You could feel him smile against your lips as you moved your fingers along his shoulders.  
Then you shifted a bit, it was enough to feel his hardness brushing against you.  
He tensed for a moment, his grip on your waist keeping you in place.  
His eyes searched for yours, this was truly all new to him and he didn't know how you were going to respond to this... situation.  
He searched for confirmation in your eyes and you give him a look, letting him know that everything was okay. That it had not scared you off.  
And what you did next made that very clear to him.  
You placed your hands on his neck, partly cupping his face as you kissed him gently.  
He instantly relaxed again and then you moved your hips in such a way that there was no question that it was not deliberate.  
He moaned against your mouth in suprise, his eyes opened and when they did, you moved your hips like that again. Lancelot let out a quiet gasp at the contact. His hands gripped your waist tightly but did not stop you from moving. You felt him shiver everytime you moved against him.  
You smirked down at him and you tried to kiss him again but he flipped you over and now he was hovering over you. His hot breath ghosting over you before he started kissing you again. The thin fabric of your nightgown was the only thing separating his lips from the rest of your skin.  
He trailed from your neck down your body to your stomach. Then he sought your eyes, asking silent permission. You smiled at him and caressed his arm.  
Lancelot slowly moved a hand from your waist to your thigh.  
He wanted to feel your skin against his, your warmth was radiating off of you and it fuelled him with a desire he never knew existed within him.  
The only problem was that he had no real idea on how to proceed, what if he made a fool of himself ?  
You could sense he was uncertain of how to proceed so you reached for his face and gently guided him back to your lips. Then he breathed out in suprise as you flipped him over and straddled him again. You held a hand on his chest, letting him just lay back. He didn't move and just eyed you curiously. You smirked down at him when you slowly moved your hands to the hem of your nightgown. You winked at him and he could only watch you intensely as you pulled the nightgown over your head and tossed it aside. Leaving you bare.  
His eyes trailed along your body, slowly as if to absorb all he sees before they reached your eyes.  
And when they did you could see the lust in them.  
He quickly moved so he sat up with you straddling him. His hand cupped your neck as his mouth crashed to yours.  
This kiss was different, it was hungry and desperate and after a moment it left you gasping for air. You pushed him down on the bed again as you hovered over him. Your lips lingering on his before you peppered his neck and chest in kisses.  
His hands started to explore your body as he kissed the top of your head.  
You could feel his hardness press against your inner thigh. You stopped for a second to look at him, his blue eyes now more piercing then ever.  
“Tell me when you want me to stop.” You told him, making sure he knew he could stop this anytime he wanted.  
His mouth was slightly agape, he nodded before sitting up a little to kiss your neck.  
You let your hands trail down his chest, to his trousers. Letting your hand brush over the fabric covering his hard member.  
You paid attention to his reaction to it and his reaction was to kiss your neck feverishly.  
You freed his member and stroked it once. Lancelot let out a moan against your neck.  
It was enough to make your own head spin. You stroked it a few more times, and he crashed his lips to yours. The hunger in the kiss was overwhelming.  
You moved and positioned yourself as he placed his hands on your thighs.  
Then you slowly guided him inside of you.  
He broke the kiss, gasping for air at the sensation.  
You were still for a moment, letting him get used to the feeling.  
A hand trailed up your waist and he lifted your chin lightly with the other before his lips brushed against the side of your chin. Leaving a trail of kisses to right below your ear.  
Then you moved, slowly rocking your hips.  
It was probably the first time for him so you knew there was a chance this would not last long, but you didn't care, you just wanted to enjoy this with him.  
Together.  
His eyes fell shut and he let out a shuddering breath, as did you.  
When he opened his eyes, the way he looked at you send a shiver through you. His hands explored your body tenderly before they landed on your lower back and on the back of your neck as you slowly rocked on top of him.  
Then he propped himself up on one arm and snuck another behind your back, his hand into your hair as his lips touched yours feverishly. His mouth trailed down your neck as you rocked in a steady rythm. His lips leaving no space on your skin untouched.  
You moaned when he pulled you flush against his chest and kissed you right next to your cheek, below your ear.  
The sounds you were making fuelled him, Lancelot felt as if his heart was going to burst from how quick it was beating.  
He trailed his hand down your back, and another moan fell from your lips.  
He took you by the hips and flipped you so your back hit the bed. He hovered over you, his mouth never leaving your skin. His slow thrusts made you grab onto the sheets. You could feel the knot tighten within you. And by his breathing you knew that he was close too.  
"Lancelot.." It came out as a whimper and you grabbed onto his arms.  
His lips crashed to yours again as his hand sneaked behind your knee, allowing him to thrust deeper.  
It was all you needed to come undone. You quivered under him and after two more thrusts he moaned into your mouth as he reached his peak.  
Lancelot had to use his last strength to keep himself from collapsing on top of you. He trembled as he moved out of you before kissing your jaw.  
Your eyes fluttered open and you smiled up at him, still panting for air. He was still trembling as  
he kept kissing your neck until you started to giggle as you were getting ticklish.  
Then his eyes fell on yours and he brushed a hair away from your face.  
The way he looked at you made your heart skip another beat.  
“Did I hurt you ?” He suddenly asked, his eyes filled with uncertainty.  
You quickly shook your head and said with a wink “I felt a lot of things, but pain was not one of them.”  
He smirked before brushing his lips to yours again, he moved to lay beside you.  
If this was what it meant to be damned, then he wished for no salvation.  
You turned on your side to look at him, reaching out to brush your fingers on his jaw.  
He took your wrist in his hand and turned it to place a kiss on it.  
You could see he was thinking about something “What is it ?”  
He brushed his thumb over your wrist as his eyes sought out yours.  
Lancelot couldn't help but look at you in awe. He never thought someone could love him, but here you were.  
“I love you.” He confessed, not looking away from you.  
You smiled brightly at his confession “Good.”  
He quirked a brow and let out a chuckle at your reaction “Good ?”  
You nodded and held a laugh, he gripped your waist and pulled you to him before kissing your neck.  
Now he was purposely aiming for the spots that made you ticklish.  
You cupped his face, stopping him from driving you nuts.  
“You are expected in the infirmary tomorrow morning. No excuses.” You traced the scar on his arm with the tips of your fingers “I think she will be pleased to see you've healed so well.”  
His hand brushed over your hair as he grinned “I have you to thank for that.”  
“And Dahlia.” You pulled a serious face.  
He nodded in agreement before leaning in and kissing you.  
Lancelot wished for nothing but to show his worship to you, your lips, your skin..  
“You should sleep, today has been..” You searched for the word “Hard.”  
He knew you were right, and after this he definitely felt quite tired.  
You went to move out of the bed but he took hold of your arm and sat up.  
He placed a kiss on your wounded shoulder “Stay with me..”  
It was a very alluring offer.  
“Please.” He breathed against your skin and you gave in.  
You nodded and layed back down, your back against his chest. You felt him press a kiss against your hair, making a smile grow on your lips.  
“Goodnight, your highness.” He whispered against your hair.  
“Goodnight, Sir Lancelot.” You quipped back earning a low chuckle from him.  
He watched as you fell asleep in his arms, and he knew he was finally were he belonged.


	14. The Celebration

When morning came Lancelot awoke to find you were no longer next to him.  
Last night repeating itself over and over again in his thoughts. He would have believed it had been a dream if your scent did not still linger on the sheets.  
Any other time he had no reluctance to leave his bed at dawn, but today he found himself unwilling.  
He could have easily fallen back asleep, soothed by the scent. But quick loud knocking on his door made it impossible.  
He groaned, knowing but all too well who would knock on his door like that.  
He quickly made himself look decent before answering the door.  
Percival looked up at him, clearly agitated "It's dawn!"  
Lancelot closed his eyes and sighed. The one time he didn't want to leave his own bed, seemed to be the only time the boy had no problem with being up this early.  
"Perhaps we should rest today." He tried to reason with the boy.  
Percival quirked a brow at him, clearly not expecting his fellow knight to 'rest'.  
"Y/n is on the field already." The boy said matter-of-factly.  
Lancelot eyed the boy supiciously, did the boy just try to persuade him ?  
It proved effective however.  
"Give me a moment ?" He asked and Percival gave a nod. A smirk was plastered on the boy's face as Lancelot shut the door on him

You were up early, when you awoke you had expected Lancelot to be awake already as he always was at dawn. But no, when you had turned around he was sleeping peacefully next to you. He looked so calm, you couldn't bring yourself to wake him up. So you had snuck out of the room leaving him to rest.  
You tried your best to focus on the people on the field who had gathered to practice their fighting skills. Those who were not wounded much by the battle were present again. And you spotted many new faces, all willing to learn how to protect themselves after what had happened.  
You were left with a problem however, Crillan was gone and they had no one to teach them but Raphael. But Raphael had other duties to take care off as well.  
Raphael walked up to you and stood next to you as you watched the people try and teach each other what they knew.  
"We need someone to teach the people." He looked at the people with a worried expression "Do you think he would consider it ?"  
You furrowed your brow at Raphael "Who ?"  
He almost rolled his eyes "The one who's bedroom you snuck out of this morning."  
Your eyes snapped away from Raphael immediately. Damnit, you had tried so hard to be discreet about it.  
Raphael hid a smirk from you "I am your second in command, y/n. Whatever happens in this city.."  
"You will hear about it." You guessed the rest before sighing "The soldier ?"  
He gave a nod "Is there anything I should know about, your highness ?"  
Oh you knew the question wasn't necesarry, he knew the answer but he wanted a 'confession'.  
Your reply was short but still your voice cracked "No."  
Now he truly rolled his eyes and shook his head "Very well then. I must inform you that the people wish to celebrate this victory.."  
You let out a deep sigh "Do you find it appropriate after Crillan's death ?"  
He clicked his tongue before carefully reminding you "Crillan would find it appropriate."  
He quirked a brow and you chuckled at the memory.  
"He always found the dumbest reasons for a celebration. " You pinched the bridge of your nose.

"The baby goat.” Raphael reminiscent.

You shrugged your shoulders a little “It was a cute baby goat so that was worth celebrating.”

Both of you looked at each other before laughing at the fact.

After pondering the thought you sighed “Fine. The people deserve some relaxation after all this.”

Raphael gave an inclination of the head “I'll make the arrangements. Tonight ?”

You nodded in agreement “Tonight.”

Raphael left your side to go and talk to the people on the field.  
You should have known he would be the first to find out, of course he would ask the soldiers where the queen was if she was not in her chambers.  
You groaned at your own stupidity before thinking about what he had said.  
It would make sense to ask Lancelot to train the people, he was the best fighter and he had often helped them even when Crillan was still here.  
But you were reluctant to it, you didn't want to push him into this. You did tell him you didn't expect him to fight.

After some minutes went by you saw Percival run up to the field excitedly, followed by Lancelot who approached you.

He stopped to stand right next to you, glancing at you for a moment before he looked at the training people.

You cleared your throat a bit nervous “Good morning, Sir Lancelot. I hope you were able to rest well ?”

He glanced at you again from the corner of his eyes as he replied quietly “I have. I only wish I had awoken differently..”

The meaning behind it did not pass you by, you replied in a hushed voice “You looked so peaceful. I couldn't bring myself to wake you.”

“I'd still have preferred it over being awoken by someone almost knocking my door down.” He chuckled as he tilted his head in Percival's direction.

You let out a soft laugh and shook your head “How does that boy have so much energy ?”

“I believe tormenting me fuels him.” Lancelot said in an almost serious tone.

You snorted at the comment and shook your head “Did you go and see Dahlia ?”

He nodded but you could see there was something he wasn't saying.

“What did she say ?” You quirked a brow at him.

He cleared his throat “She told me if I ever neglected to show up for my health check-up again, she would stitch a pig's tail to my head.”

Your eyes widdened for a moment “But was she happy with your progress ?”

His eyes now searched for yours, thinking back to how you had healed him last night “Very.”

He leaned closer to you, his voice almost a whisper “Thank you.”

Something told you that he wasn't just thanking you for healing him and you felt the heat rise to your face as you muttered a “You're very welcome.”

A moment passed, which felt filled with tension with him standing beside you quietly before you remembered something.

You held out your hand to him and he looked at you questioningly.

“Your sword, please.” You nodded to him.

He was confused by your request but did as asked, you took the sword from him before calling out to a soldier who was waiting nearby. She approached and handed you something that was covered in a piece of fabric.

You thanked the soldier and turned your attention back on Lancelot. You held the covered unidentified object out to him “For you.”

He carefully took it from your hands “What's this ?..”

You gestured for him to see for himself and he peeled the fabric away, unveiling a sword. It's cross-guard and pommel made from silver, decorated with gold in the shape of leaves etched into the silver.

He was silent while he studied the sword and you watched him nervously, awaiting his reaction.

“I.. I hope it's to your liking.” You stuttered.

He took some steps back and twirled the sword expertly, testing it.

After another moment, which felt like eternity, he smiled broadly.

“It's not bad.” He said in a casual voice.

You looked at him in slight panic before you realised he's toying with you.

You stepped closer to him and held out your hand “Well, if you don't want it-”

“I do.” He held the sword out of your reach with a smirk.

He brushed his hand over the edge of the blade before his eyes fell on yours “Thank you.”

“You're very welcome.” You took another step closer to him and smiled at him widely.

He noticed there was something unsaid by the way you moved towards him “Is there something the matter ?”

Lancelot's perception suprised you and you cleared your throat awkwardly.

Seeing you this nervous definitely made him curious what was going through your mind.

You fidgeted with your hands “It's...I...”

He waited patiently for your reply but you just sighed deeply.

“It's nothing. Nevermind.” You lied.

He saw through the lie “Y/n.”

You looked at him now, wishing you didn't have to ask him this. Not after everything he had already done. Not after you had told him he wouldn't have to fight like he had to when he was with the Red Paladins. You feared he might think you saw him as Father Carden had seen him. A weapon to wield.

“Now that Crillan is.. gone. We have no one to teach the people how to fight. Raphael tries to help but he has other pressing matters to attend to. I...-” You blurted it out.

He caught up with what you were trying to say “You want me to teach them.”

You spoke quietly, visibly struggling with it "I didn't want to ask this of you. I understand if you refuse."  
He looked to the field and saw how the people desperately tried to us their swords but he spotted many dangerous situations right away.  
Percival had been overhearing you mentioning about the people needing someone to teach them "I'll do it !"  
"NO." Both you and Lancelot exclaimed at the volunteering boy.  
"Absolutely not." Lancelot ended the boy's enthusiastic attempt. “I'll teach them.”

He gave you a reasurring look, letting you know he was alright with it.  
"I want to help !" Percival once again piped up.  
Lancelot turned to you, his voice discreet "The bow ?"  
You understood what he was suggesting "We need someone to teach people archery."  
"I can tell.." Percival scoffed lightly and gestured to you.  
You bit your tongue knowing the boy meant your poor archery skill.  
Lancelot coughed to hide a laugh and your eyes snapped to him.  
He cleared his throat "Teach those who are old enough to learn. We have to be prepared if something were to happen again, Percival."  
Percival gave a nod and went to fetch some bows and arrows.  
"That boy... " You shook your head before you looked at Lancelot with narrowed eyes “So you believe my skill with the sword and the bow are bad ? Don't think I didn't notice that you found that funny.”

And with that, Lancelot got nervous. He recalled how he had confessed that he had let you win during sparring. He'd hoped you would have forgotten about it.

Before he could reply and save his skin you casual told him “We'll talk about this later. Your people are waiting, Sir Lancelot.”

You brushed passed him nonchalantly but he knew better. You weren't going to let this go so easily.

It was getting dark as you approached the field, which was now empty apart from Percival who was helping Lancelot collect the swords and bows that had been left behind by the people.

You watched as Percival spoke animatedly while Lancelot tried to devide his attention between the boy and the task at hand. You approached them but stopped a little away from them. Percival noticed you first and did a dramatic bow.

Lancelot turned to the boy and watched him strangely before realising you were there.

“Sir Percival.” You greeted the boy formally while trying not to laugh “Were you able to teach others some archery ?”

His eyes darted between you and Lancelot who was staring at you “I was able to teach them some. But they will need a lot more practice, most of them are absolute-”

Lancelot nudged the boy, realising that nothing good came at the end of that sentence “They need more practice.”

You hummed approvingly when you noticed how Lancelot had stopped the boy from cussing.

“Percival, I believe Ayla has requested that you sit next to her for dinner today ?” You quirked a brow at the boy.

The suprise on Lancelot's face at the news alerted you that he had no idea of the request.

He send an inquiring look at Percival who now turned a light shade of pink.

The boy shifted awkwardly on his feet, avoiding your inquisitive gazes.

“She's waiting in the dining hall. You should go, I need to speak with Lancelot.” The way you said the last part alerted Lancelot that there was something bothering you.

He realised you were sending the boy away to talk to him in private.

Lancelot looked at you before he cleared his throat “Go on, Percival. I'll finish the rest here.”

Percival gave a silent nod before he ran off, gratefull that he could escape the awkward topic.

Your attention turned to Lancelot, and you started to walk as you pulled out your sword. He eyed you curiously as you circled around him like a wolf circling it's prey.

“I believe we have an unresolved issue.” You said matter-of-factly as you brushed your fingers over the blade of your sword.

The wheels in his head were turning at the speed of lightning until he finally guessed what the issue was.

He tilted his head down as he let out a chuckle.

When he looked up and met your eyes, he smirked “Is this what I think this is about ?”

You raised a brow “This is about you claiming that I didn't best you during sparring.”

His smirk grew wider at the confirmation, you had mentioned you wished to settle this 'debate' but he didn't think you would actually come to settle it like this.

“I let you win.” He was taunting you.

You bit your tongue as you watched him “Why ?”

He quickly averted his eyes, now turning a light shade of pink.

You placed your finger on the tip of your sword “Care to settle this ?”

He looked at you expectantly “Are you sure you want to do this ?”

You scoffed at that and nodded your head “Uhm, yeah.. why ? Scared I will prove I'm better ?”

You knew he was competetive and that would definitely get under his skin.

He scoffed loudly before he took his sword, the way he looked at you send a shiver down your spine.

And for a fleeting moment you wondered if this was such a good plan after all.

“Well then. Don't hold back...” He said with an inclination of the head before arrogantly adding “Your highness.” He beckoned for you.

Gods, the way he spoke your title in a taunting way made you more eager to knock his ego down just a bit.

You spun your sword in your hand before charging at him and trying to land the first strike. He realised quickly that you weren't going to hold back unlike last time. He blocked your sword with his and used it to push you sideways away from him. You turned and landed on one knee as you struck again. He stuck his sword into the ground to block yours. This time it was him who turned as you got up from the ground. You blocked his sword and turned to strike, he pushed your sword away hard and you almost lost your grip on it. You pulled out your dagger with your other hand but he had expected you would attempt to use it. He gripped your wrist and managed to grab the dagger from you. Then you did something neither of you expected.

A strong burst of wind knocked him back away from you a few steps

It suprised him and he looked at you with an expression that said 'did you really just do that ?'  
Up until now you had only truly used your ability during the battle, you never realised the potential it had.  
You smirked at him, eyes glistering with mischief.  
His expression changed and you knew you were in trouble.

His voice low as he spoke "You're not playing fair."  
“I never said we were playing fair.” You replied cheekily before pointing your sword at him “I want my dagger back.”

He twirled the dagger in his hand “Come and take it then.”

You narrowed your eyes at him and went to strike his left, he used both the dagger and his sword to 'catch' your sword in between them. Then he grabbed the blade of your sword and pulled it from your hands, before tossing it a few feet further away.

Then in one swift move he took hold of your arm, turning it in such a way that it was now trapped behind your back before pulling your back against his chest and holding the dagger's hilt beneath your chin.  
He was standing closely against you as he kept you in place by holding your arm behind your back.  
You didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling when he spoke next.  
"I believe I bested you, didn't I ?"  
You didn't reply, refusing to admit he did.

He pulled you flush against his chest.  
He threw the dagger from his hand and it landed in a nearby tree, freeing his hand so he could brush his fingers down your shoulder.  
Your breath hitched at the touch.  
He leaned in to brush his lips against your shoulder, close to your neck.  
You knew what he was trying to do and you were not going to admit he won this time.  
You tried to take a step forward to avoid being 'convinced' to admit it.  
He felt you move, and quickly pulled you back against him as a chuckle escaped him "Admit I bested you."  
"No." You said stubbornly, but your voice pitched.  
He trailed his hand up your arm, while he kept you in place by holding your other arm behind your back.  
It trailed up to your jaw until he gently moved your head to the side. His mouth hovering just next to your ear.  
"We could continue to debate this, I am a patient man. Or.." He didn't finish his sentence, instead he placed a kiss on the side of your neck.  
His warm breath on your neck made your knees feel weak. Damn this man.  
You cursed under your breath at how compelling it was to just admit it.  
"Fine."  
He smirked against your neck and his fingers gently wrapped around your neck as his mouth explored your neck.  
Your reached up with your free hand to cup the side of his face. It was driving you insane how much affect he had on you.  
"Lancelot.." Your heart was hammering in your ribcage.  
He hummed against your skin, his hand moving down to your collar bone.  
With the way he was holding you in place, it was torture. You just wanted to kiss him back so badly.  
"Kiss me." It came out as a desperate plea.  
"I am." He almost purred it in your ear.  
You cursed under your breath again, knowing he knew this was not what you meant.  
You turned your free arm so you held unto his neck as he trailed a path of kisses from your shoulder up to your neck. When his lips landed right below your ear, you let out a silent moan.  
But he had heard it.

What started as something playful to make you admit he bested you, turned into something that made him want to carry you back to his chambers just to hear that noise again

He froze for a moment and then suddenly, he let go of you.  
It puzzled you and just then Raphael turned around the corner.

One look at Lancelot and you knew he must have known someone was coming and that had been the reason for his sudden reaction.

Raphael past a quick look between you and Lancelot before speaking “Your highness, the cooks have asked for your presence. They need your input for tonight's feast.”

“Feast ?” Lancelot inquired, unaware of the matter.

“The people have requested a feast. And it is what Crillan would have wanted.” You explained, shooting him a smile.

Lancelot was not a crowd person and it became evident when you saw how hard he tried to look excited about the idea.

You nudged him with your shoulder before walking towards Raphael “Don't worry, Sir Lancelot. The people have not forgotten how your plan saved us.”

It would indeed be different from last time, last time the people still looked upon him in fear. He had not noticed the people look at him in this way lately.

He gave a nod and you went with Raphael to speak with the cooks about tonight's preparations.

~The feast  
The boy followed close in his footsteps all while grabbing food from plates all over the room. It seemed the boy's suspicion towards the food had vanished completely.

Manouvering between the dancing people felt eerily similar to moving on a battlefield. But he knew how to act on a battlefield, not here.  
He spotted Raphael leaning against a pillar and approached him.

The knight greeted him with a nod "So you have decided to train the people ? The queen was quite reluctant to ask you."

Lancelot remembered but all to well "They need to learn how to protect and defend themselves and their queen.."

“She still isn't happy with how we tricked the trinity guards into thinking we were going to sacrifice you." Raphael winced slightly at the memory.  
"It was an option." Lancelot deadpanned.  
Raphael scoffed loudly "I'd rather die at the hands of the trinity guards then at the hands of the queen."

Lancelot's expression told Raphael that he agreed with that statement.

Someone passed them carrying some tankards with alcoholic beverages in them.

Percival stopped the person, suprising his fellow knights as he suddenly spoke in a formal way “Excuse me, the queen has told me that I must taste the beverages to inspect their quality.” It sounded practiced.

The person thought none of it and handed the boy a tankard that Percival eagerly took before thanking the person.

Raphael and Lancelot gawked at the boy.

The boy raised the tankard to his lips but you had seen it happen and quickly walked over and moved to take it from his hands “Did I ? I don't remember asking you that.”

Percival's eyes were wide knowing he just got caught lying.

You shared a quick look with Lancelot who closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Sir Lancelot, don't let Sir Percival drink that alcohol." You handed Lancelot the tankard before walking with Raphael towards Dahlia.  
Percival reaches for the tankard and it swiftly moved out of his reach by Lancelot.

"Oi ! " The boy piped up in frustration.  
"By the queen's order." Lancelot raised a brow as he kept the tankard out of reach

"Wuss."  
Lancelot rolled his eyes when the word reached his ears "Your use of language will continue to get you into trouble."  
Percival just shrugged and pouted.  
He now looked at the boy as he tried to make him see reason "I won't always be there to help."  
The boys attention snapped up to him and Lancelot almost instantly regretted what he had said when he saw the look in the boy's eyes.  
"What do you mean ? You're not leaving are you ?" The boys attitude had switched so fast it was hard to keep track.  
He saw the panic in the boy's eyes and his expression softened because of it.  
"No, I am not leaving. I just want you to understand that there are consequences to one's actions, Percival. What if you insult someone when I'm not there and they attempt to kill you ?"  
"I'll fight them." The boy shrugged his shoulders.  
He should have seen that reply coming "What if they are better at fighting?"  
"I guess that means you're not doing a good job teaching me then." The boy blurted out.  
Lancelot gawked at the boy speechless. After a moment of silence he spoke quietly "What I am trying to say is that there might come a day where I can't protect you."  
Percival's reply was almost a whisper "But if you can.. you will ?"  
His voice sincere when he answered "With my life."  
"Even though I called you a wuss ?" The boy quirked a brow in slight suprise.  
Lancelot chuckled and his eyes focused on the dancing people "Yes. And I've been called worse. Even by you.”  
The boy would never admit it but he was glad to hear it, especially because it was Lancelot himself confirming that he indeed cared a lot about him. Just like he would never admit that he cared about the tall idiot as well. That is why he immediately became suspicious when a woman approached them.  
"Excuse me, Sir Lancelot ?" She asked innocently.  
Still not used to the title Lancelot just nodded to the woman.  
"I was wondering if you had seen my sister ? She is wearing a blue dress and has short brown hair." She took a step closer, causing Percival to look at the woman with an odd expression.  
He tried to remember if he had seen anyone that matched the description but could not remember seeing anyone "I have not. Do you believe your sister to be in trouble ?"  
She quickly shook her head and giggled "Oh no, she is probably just avoiding the public." The woman then placed a hand on his arm "She's very insecure you see, always telling me I'm the prettier one."  
The moment the woman's hand touched his arm a cold wind travelled through the room, cold as winter. He had felt similar winds before and he knew exactly where they came from. When he looked in your direction he saw how you were nervous and how Raphael had noticed it too. It seemed like it had suprised the people as well for a moment but they must have thought it was truly just the wind as they soon resumed their activities. Lancelot was left to wonder what caused the outburst of magic from you as it looked like it was unintentional.  
Percival now narrowed his eyes at the display, disliking this woman immediately "I doubt it."  
Lancelot still startled by the woman touching him was now looking at the boy in alarm.

The woman's smile fell as she gave the boy a nasty look "I beg your pardon ?"  
"Percival ! Apologise to -" Lancelot started to scold the boy.  
"She doesn't have a sister ! So I doubt they would tell her that." The boy quickly explained himself.  
The woman swallowed hard when the truth saw the light and she quickly muttered an apology before walking away hastily.  
Percival rolled his eyes and sighed at Lancelot's confussion.

When you had looked to where Lancelot was standing with Percival, you had observed how a woman approached him.  
It looked like she was just asking him something but your instincts told you there was more to it and your worries were confirmed when she suddenly laid her hand on his arm. It lingered there and it was what caused your magic to involuntarily create a cold gush of wind in the room.  
You truly prayed the people would not notice it. You sank back in your chair wanting to hide your face in embarrassment at your own actions.  
But people noticed it, for a moment it had felt like like the temperature had significantly dropped in the room.  
And that's how you knew Lancelot must have known it was you causing it.  
Raphael's brows had shot upwards in suprise. He had seen how a woman had approached Lancelot and tried to flirt with him. But it was apparent that his fellow knight was oblivious to the woman's intentions. You however clearly were not.  
"Really, y/n ?" No hint of how amusing it had been to him audible in his voice.  
"Shut it." You glared at him.  
He took a swig of his drink to hide the laugh that followed.  
A few moments later Lancelot and Percival joined you and Raphael at the table.  
As he went to take a seat next to you on the right he discreetly whispered "Is something wrong ?"  
You shook your head as he sat down next to you.  
Of course you didn't blame him, you couldn't blame the woman either. You haven't actually announced that you two were together. For all anybody knew, you were both available.  
"I'm still not used to controlling this kind of magic. I'm sorry." You said sheepishly, still ashamed that something that small caused you to react like this.  
He looked at you with a reasurring expression "It will get better, y/n. I'm here when you need me."  
It was enough to wash away your worries and you leaned backwards in your chair, letting your hand graze over his back but masking it by tapping Percival's shoulder who was sitting right next to him.

Lancelot was looking at you, well aware that that move was not accidental. When your hand brushed along his back it made him realise how much he craved your touch. How much he wanted to just kiss you now, right in front of everyone. But you were being discreet and he respected that. Perhaps it was a good thing, he did value his privacy as well as yours.

Percival leaned back in his chair to look past Lancelot at you after you had drawn his attention.

“I think Ayla is looking for you, Sir Percival.” You shot him a playfull smile.

At your words the boy sunk lower in his chair, now barely sitting higher then the table.

Lancelot saw an opportunity in the boy's reaction, especially when he noticed the girl approaching the table.

One look at Lancelot's face was enough for you to see what he was planning and you mouthed a 'don't'.

Ayla stopped at the table and made a gracefull bow towards you “Your majesty.”

You tilted your head with a smile “Ayla.”

Then she turned her attention on Percival right away and you felt a little sorry for the boy who looked like he just wanted to disappear into the wood of the chair. Sure he liked the girl, but you felt that he might be a bit intimidated by her.

“Sir Percival, would you like to dance with me ?” She sounded so formal that it cost you all your willpower not to let out a small laugh.

Percival's eyes shot to you, searching for help.

You spoke up, willing to help the boy “Ayla, Sir Percival must be tired. Perhaps-”

Lancelot cut you off “He would love to.”

Both you and Percival looked at him, Percival with a death glare and you with a deep sigh.

He muttered something under his breath, clearly aimed at Lancelot.

Lancelot didn't say another word and the boy got up reluctantly.

Ayla hooked her arm in his while he send another deathglare in Lancelot's direction.

You shook your head before turning to Lancelot “He will make you pay for that. I hope it's worth it.”

Lancelot could barely hide how entertaining it was to him “It is.”

“I would sleep with one eye open, Sir Lancelot.” Raphael warned him.

You chuckled at that and heard Lancelot mutter something that sounded like 'As always'.

The three of you were talking at the table, mostly discussing new ways to train the people, when

a soldier approached you. His insecurity evident in his every step as he got closer to you. You guessed he was a bit younger then you, ash blonde hair and innocent brown eyes stared at you openly. You knew his name was Cirro, but you never had any conversation apart from when you would give an order to your soldiers.  
He stammered the words "Your highness.." then he did a quick clumsy bow.  
Lancelot's brows shot up at the sight of the nervous soldier.  
You tried your best not to show how funny you found his shy demeanor, it would be rude considering he had mustered up the courage to approach you in the first place.  
"Cirro." You greeted him in a sweet voice to calm the poor man's nerves. "Is there a problem ?"  
The man quickly shook his head "No, your highness.. I..." his eyes darted between you and Raphael.  
You tilted your head, encouraging him to continue speaking.  
Cirro cleared his throat and blurted out "May I have this dance?"  
The soldier stood there waiting for your answer in nervous anticipation, unaware of the menacing look that the question had created in Lancelot's eyes.  
Your eyes darted between Cirro, Raphael and then to Lancelot who looked anything but pleased with the soldier's request.  
You swallowed hard and weighed your options. Refusing to dance with the already shy soldier could be a deathblow to his self-esteem and courage he had shown to even ask you, the queen, in the first place.  
Accepting the request could send the wrong message to both the soldier and Lancelot.  
Raphael noticed the uncomfortable tension the request had caused and decided to interfere carefully. He looked at you as he spoke to watch your reaction "The queen accepts your request, you and your fellow soldiers have fought bravely."  
Lancelot took a deep breath as he listened to his fellow knight accepting the request for you.  
You nodded to the soldier, having picked up at how Raphael was trying to solve this without hurting anyone's feelings "I am gratefull for my brave soldiers, consider this a sign of my appreciation."  
The soldier looked baffled for a moment before he gave an inclination of the head and held his hand out to you.  
Raphael noticed how tense Lancelot was and he leaned a little to the side to speak to him quietly "It's just a dance. It would have been considered rude to refuse after everything they have done for the city. It's a small thing to show our gratitude."  
Lancelot knew Raphael was right, but he hated to see how the soldier's fingers gently wrapped around your hand "I know."  
Raphael let out a sigh, hearing the bitter tone in his voice "All the people have now are rumors, Lancelot. No one would dare to ask her if they knew she was not.. available.” he hinted that he knew something was going on between the two of you “To them she is still the queen without a significant other, of course people will try to gain her affection."  
He thought about Raphael's words as he watched the soldier guide you to the dancefloor.

It made him think back to the night when he had stepped between you and Isich. He learned then that people occasionally approached you with the intention to grow closer to you.

To gain your love and affection.

He was starting to see the downside in being discreet with this now.

The soldier placed a hand on your waist, you knew the poor man was afraid to overstep when he did. He tried to keep a distance but if you were to dance, this would prove difficult.  
You placed your hand gently on his shoulder as you whispered with a smile "Don't be afraid, Cirro. It's just a dance."  
The soldier let out a breath before he smiled sheepishly.

Lancelot watched in envy as the soldier took a step closer to you.

It's just a dance.  
It's just a dance.  
It's just a dance.

He repeated the words in his mind but they did little to nothing to stop the irritation he felt. The only thing that made him remain calm was the fact that you had told him you loved him.

And he trusted you.

He believed you.  
But he did not trust those who sought your affection. Not after the incident with Isich.

Percival saw it all happen, his eyes darting between Lancelot at the table and you on the dancefloor with the soldier. He had 'escaped' from Ayla only moments ago. He groaned in silence and cussed under his breath as a plan formed in his head.

He swallowed before walking to Ayla, asking her to dance again. The girl was more then eager at the request and Percival dragged guided her to a well calculated spot on the dancefloor.

His every step in the dance with Ayla was aimed to get closer to you and the soldier.

Cirro held your hand as you spun outward before spinning inward again, you almost crashed into his chest. He had closed the distance between you even more and his other hand landed on your lower back. Too low.

The act was enough to make people whisper to each other, you looked at the soldier with wide eyes.

You didn't dare look in the direction of Lancelot.

The moment Lancelot saw the soldier act so boldy he had moved to stand up but was stopped quickly by Raphael.

“Don't be a fool. Believe me she can handle it, Lancelot.” He reminded him.

Lancelot was seething at this point, his focus was on the soldier's hand on your lower back.

He was standing far too close at this point and Lancelot could see it was making you uncomfortable.

“She shouldn't have to handle it alone !” He snapped at Raphael who seemed to contemplate it.

You looked up at Cirro who now seemed to be far less shy then he was just moments ago. You reached for his hand on your lower back, removing it.

Before you could speak up, Cirro howled in pain and stepped away from you while almost losing his balance.

“Oops.” Percival exclaimed cheekily as he watched the soldier try to regain his balance after having his foot stomped stepped on by him.

You hadn't even noticed Percival was on the dancefloor with Ayla again, and you quirked a brow at the boy. There was no way that was not done intentional.

The soldier cussed discreetly before apologizing to you and leaving the dancefloor with some difficulty.

By now Lancelot had approached you and the boy, unable to just stand by and watch anymore.

“Percival.”

“Percival.”

Both you and Lancelot spoke up to the boy who realised his excellent plan had been discovered.

You looked at Lancelot who was now standing close in front of you, his attention on the boy.

Percival looked at the both of you like a deer in headlights “It was an accident !”

Lancelot hummed and looked at you for a moment as you covered your mouth to stiffle a laugh.

He turned his attention back to Percival. He knew he should scold the boy for what he did, but gods did he appreciate the boy's solution to the situation. 

Percival anxiously awaited Lancelot's reaction.

“We should practice your footwork more tomorrow.” He finally said before nodding to the boy to go.

The boy grinned, then Ayla pulled him away through the crowd before either of you could change your mind and scold him.

You turned to Lancelot and crossed your arms, seeing right through what had just transpired “Really ? Strange how you just let him get away with that.”

“How could I scold him for something I wished to do myself ?” He admitted.

Your brows shot up “Wait.. are you jealous ? It was just a dance, Lancelot. He just got a bit too confident for a moment.”

Lancelot scoffed but deep down he knew it was true.

He stepped closer to you his eyes unreadable “People were whispering..”

You noticed the change in the tone of his voice “Were they now ?”

He nodded and stepped closer again until he was mere inches away from you.

You felt terribly nervous now, you had never seen him jealous before and didn't know what to expect,

You searched his eyes for a sign of what he was thinking or feeling but he was damn good at hiding it right now “What were they saying ?”

His hand sneaked to your waist and he leaned in to whisper in your ear, causing everyone's attention to be on the both of you right away. If it hadn't been obvious to them that there was something between you and him, it was now.

“That you have a fondness for the soldier.” There was no hint of the jealousy he had felt as he spoke huskily.

You almost rolled your eyes “You know better. Let them have their rumors.”

He chuckled softly, his eyes landing on yours. You could see he was contemplating something but what he did next still suprised you.

His hand quickly moved to the back of your neck and his lips crashed to yours.

He would not let them have the rumors, not about you.

Not anymore.

The kiss was searing and it made you forget all about the room filled with people. Then as quickly as he had started kissing you, he stopped.

It left you completely flustered and speechless.

There were no whispers in the room now. There was no need for it anymore, everyone had seen what happened.

Lancelot looked around the room pleased with the result before his eyes landed on you again.

The look in your eyes betraying the unspoken desire the kiss had ignited. He took two steps back, even acting so bold as to giving a slight bow of the head before turning around and walking away from you with a smirk on his face.

You stood there, center of attention now. Still processing what the hell just happened and you felt the eyes of the people on you.

Dahlia was the one to clear her throat and it seemed that it made the people snap out of whatever trance it was that had made them freeze in place.

Your eyes landed on Raphael who seemed to have a similar smirk to the one Lancelot had on his face. It took you another moment to remember how to walk again and when you did, your eyes instantly searched for him in the room. After a while it was clear he wasn't even in the room.

With a deep sigh you looked towards the exit of the room and headed towards it.

You walked into the hallway and spotted him leaning against the wall, facing away from you.  
He knew you were there the second you stepped into the hallway, your fey scent reached him long before the sound of your voice.  
As you walked up to him you spoke "I was thinking about how I should address this to the people. I guess no words are needed anymore after that."  
He looked over his shoulder a bit sheepishly. It was a risky thing to do, kissing you in front of everyone like that but the shot of adrenaline that went with it felt glorious.  
"Have I overstepped, your highness ?" He tested the waters.  
You let out a scoff at the question and the way he spoke so formal "Sir Lancelot. You didn't just overstep, you took all forms of protocol and tossed them aside."  
He had to hide the smile on his face at your words and clicked his tongue "Can you forgive me ?"  
His tone was playful as he turned to face you, you tried to keep a stern face.  
"Perhaps. Considering that you are one of my knights now, that means you do have to follow my command." You said in a fake authorative voice.  
He looked to the ground as he licked his lips before he stalked closer to you "And what is your command, your highness ?"  
His eyes rose up to meet yours, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked at you expectantly.  
You could barely hide the smile tugging at your lips, doubting he would actually follow your command "Would you truly do as I command ?”

He stepped closer to you, so close that if you didn't step back you would be standing against each other. Lancelot expected your movement and continued to approach you, making you step back until your back hit the cold brick wall.

When you looked him in the eyes you noticed how dark they appeared now, the dimly lit hallway casting shadows on his features.

He kept you in place against the wall with a hand on your waist.

He closed the last bit of space between you, trapping you between him and the wall. Your heart was hammering in your chest.

“What is your command ?” He asked again in a low husky voice, his breath brushing against the top of your hair.

You kept your eyes on his chest as you tried to control your breathing. The effect he had on you was ridiculous. You were so at a loss for words that you couldn't think. His hand squeezed your waist and you jumped a bit in suprise but he still kept you in place.

“I'm waiting..” He breathed, and you could hear he was enjoying this. Enjoying to see you like this, a nervous wreck.

An idea popped up in your head, two can play this game.  
"I want you to take three steps back." You said in a casual voice still not looking up at him.  
Lancelot was silent for a moment as he tried to figure out if you were serious or not.  
He failed to figure it out and his eyes searched for yours now.  
After another second he narrowed his eyes, realising you were toying with him as well "Three steps ?"  
You nodded with a blank expression.  
His gaze went from your eyes to your lips, back up to your eyes in an suggestive way. He quirked a brow and smirked "Are you certain ?"  
It took all your strength not to lose this little game the second you saw his eyes trail to your lips.  
"Yes."  
It was supposed to sound confident but your voice cracked on that one single word.  
After another second he tilted his head down and took one step back.  
Before he could take the other two steps you grabbed him and pulled him back to you. Your mouth crashed to his in a desperate matter, and you could feel him smile against your lips.

It was clear who had won this little game.  
He pushed you back against the wall, breaking the kiss "You said three."  
"I know. I just didn't think you would actually do it." You panted.  
He let out a soft scoff and he took a step back while keeping a hand on your waist, gesturing for you to stay put. Then he took two more slow long steps backwards before he made a overly dramatic bow.  
As he looked back up to you he wondered if he had truly won this little game.

The sight of you standing against the wall with your chest heaving at your every breath was near irresistible to him.  
There were no winners.  
You knew it.  
He knew it.  
Where he had taken three slow steps away from you he now took two long strides to reach you again. His hand grabbing the back of your head as his lips crashed to yours. He pinned you between him and the wall as his mouth explored yours feverishly. You held unto his chest as his attention moved to your neck. His hand finding it's way under the fabric of your clothes and down your back as he pressed himself even closer against you. A moan escaped you when his hand trailed down to your bottom.  
Your hands trailed down to his waist, holding onto him as his hands tried to touch any bare skin they could find.  
Then suddenly you heard a door open and you let out a startled noise. You had been so caught up in the moment that you had almost forgotten that you were in a public area. You wanted to make him step back before you would get caught like this but he hushed you and pushed the both of you closer to the wall. His form covering yours in it's shadow.  
Some civillians, clearly drunk turned to go into the opposite direction.  
You waited until they were almost at the other end of the hallway before you whispered against his chest as he kept an eye on the people walking away.  
You wanted to hide your face from slight embarrasment "We shouldn't be acting like this in public."  
He found your reaction to the situation quite funny "Why ?"  
You swallowed the nervous lump in your throat "It's... just... I...people will stare.."  
"And ?" His voice deadpan.  
That is when you realised he just did not give a damn if anyone saw. It was as if he wanted everyone to know and perhaps this was because of the dance with the soldier.  
You looked at him with narrowed eyes "You ARE jealous."  
By the look on his face you figured out you had guessed it right.  
He scoffed silently and shook his head "Why should I be ?"  
You tried to hide the smirk and replied innocently "So you don't mind that others try to woo me then ? Or dance with me ? Or touch me ?"  
His eyes darkened in response, he lifted your chin with his fingers before gently moving your head backwards to make you look at him "I do mind."  
To your suprise his tough exterior faltered and you were made aware that he was insecure.  
It made you feel bad for teasing him. Especially since you had been jealous yourself over someone simply touching his arm.  
You reached up and cupped his cheek "Forgive me, Lancelot. I am only teasing you."  
He knew you were but he still found some relief wash over him. He truly feared that one day you might choose someone else instead of him.  
"I know." His eyes searching yours to once again wash away his self-doubt.  
You noticed it and cupped his face, reaching up to place a lingering kiss on his cheek.  
Then he felt your breath brush against his ear as you whispered the words "My heart belongs with you. Never doubt how much I love and care for you."  
You placed a hand on his chest, where his heart was. Lancelot let out a shuddering breath and placed his hand on top of yours. You felt him kiss the top of your head and a smile tugged at your lips because of it.  
His other hand moved to caress your cheek "I never knew love until it was all I felt for you, y/n.”

His thumb brushed against your cheek and you felt yourself getting lost in the oceans of his eyes.

“My fey queen..” It was a whisper when it left his lips.

Gods, he looked at you so adoringly that you could only silently look at him.

You wrapped your arms around him, hugging him as thightly against you as you had the strength for it.

His arms wrapped around you like a protective blanket as he placed a kiss on the side of your head.

“I must confess you are almost my favorite knight.” You smirked against his chest, hiding your face.

He opened his eyes, thinking about that statement “Almost ?”

You pulled back a little to look at him “Almost.”

He stared at you silently “Y/n.”

“Sir Percival is just too delightful.” You deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes but failed to hide the smile “I bet I can change your opinion.”

His hands went to your waist, gripping thightly and he pulled you against him swiftly.

You put your hands on his chest, pushing him away “Oh no, Sir Lancelot. I am returning to the feast and you're coming with me. It is not appropriate to just abandon a feast like this.”

He searched your eyes to see if you were serious, he found no hint of joking and let out a disappointed sigh making you laugh.

You freed yourself from his grip “I am not returning there alone after that display.”

You tilted your head towards the room where the feast was and he reluctantly followed you back inside.

The first half hour was...awkward.

Both of you ignored most of the staring people, but Dahlia would not be ignored and you had a private conversation with her for a bit before returning to the table where Lancelot and Raphael were seated.

You looked around the place, trying to see if you could find Percival in the crowd and to your suprise the boy seemed to actually enjoy dancing with Ayla now.

“He secretly does like her..” You murmered when you took a seat and nodded in Percival's direction.

“I believe he finds her less frightening when she is not handling a sword.” Lancelot chuckled.

“Don't we all ?” You replied as Lancelot's comment made you think back to Crillan who had once been struck by the girl.

He noticed your sudden silence, he touched your arm to pull your attention to him “What's wrong ?”

You quickly shook your head as you smiled, but it didn't reach your eyes “Just thinking about Crillan.”

He gave a nod, understanding the cause of your sudden silence now.

“He was the one that convinced me to tell you how I felt about you. That was one of the last things he did..” You let out a breath.

The news came unexpected to him, now he wished he would have had the chance to thank the knight.

“He was a remarkable man. I will try my best to honor him, to honor the title we share.” Lancelot's voice was heavy.

You nodded before taking your tankard in your hands, tonight was a celebration.

Lancelot watched as you stood up and signalled to the musicians.

The musicians stopped and the room went silent apart from some people speaking quietly.

You spoke loud and clear so everyone would hear you.

“People of the city !

Tonight we not only celebrate our victory, we celebrate the life of our lost beloved knight.

Sir Crillan has taught us many things. How to fight, how to be brave in the face of evil..

Tonight we honor him, we honor what he has taught us.

Tonight we celebrate how he would have wanted us to celebrate. With pride, with joy and.."

You now looked at Lancelot "With love.”

His eyes locked on yours for a moment before you turned your attention back on the people, you raised you tankard in the air.

“To Crillan !”

“To Crillan !” The people chanted before the musicians started to play their instruments again.

Dahlia looked at you proudly and send you an approving smile.

“Couldn't have said it better.” Raphael stated to you.

You hummed, promising yourself that tonight you would celebrate life as he would have wanted.

Lancelot didn't speak, your words had made him fall silent. He didn't even notice you were looking at him, it wasn't until he felt you kissing his cheek that he snapped out of his thoughts.

He quirked a brow, pleasantly suprised by the public display of affection.

“I know feasts bore you, but please try to stay awake.” You were being sarcastic.

He let out a chuckle and shook his head. It was meant as a joke but if he was honest, he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would want to leave this feast. He still was not used to being in a crowd long.  
A few minutes, that was how long it took for him to feel bored to the point that he wished he hadn't send Percival with Ayla to the dancefloor earlier that evening. Sure the boy made life difficult for him from time to time but it at least never bored him.  
The only thing making it bearable was the fact that you were sitting next to him. But your attention was pulled away from him often as people came to talk to you.  
He was patient but the boredom left his mind to wander.  
Perhaps it was the way your eyes seemed full of joy tonight.  
Perhaps it was the sound of your laughter at someone's joke.  
Or perhaps it was the fact that people had interupted each and every time he finally had you to himself throughout the day that compelled him to do what he did next.

The unexpected feeling of a hand on your knee made you jump in your chair. Your eyes snapped to Lancelot who seemed far too amused by your reaction.  
You knew he was brave but never thought he would be this bold. Come to think of it, you should have seen that coming.  
You were gratefull that no one seemed to have noticed a thing.  
You grabbed his hand with yours before whispering so only he could hear "Must you torment me so ?"  
He remained silent for a second before the corner of his mouth twitched "Torment ?"  
You rolled your eyes before looking at him with a look that said 'you know what I mean'.  
His eyes sparkled with mischief and he squeezed your hand with his "When is it appropriate for a Queen to leave a feast like this ?"  
You swallowed hard, knowing damn well why he asked that question.

It was irresistible to mess with him a little now.

"When she wishes to do so." You replied casually.  
It had been his goal to get you away from this feast and all to himself again. He decided to treat your answer as a challenge.  
"I see." Lancelot replied in a similar almost formal tone.

His fingers untwined from yours and for a moment you believed he would 'behave'.  
Gods, were you wrong about that.  
His hand brushed against your knee along your upper leg before his hand squeezed near your inner thigh. You jolted up in suprise, knocking your knee against the underside of the table in the process.  
"Lancelot !" Your voice pitched but you were able to keep your voice down to not draw more attention towards yourself.  
"Y/n ?" Not a hint of guilt in his voice. He looked so pleased with himself.  
You glared at him, knowing damn well that he was trying to convince you to leave this feast early.  
For a moment he looked apologetic but a smile tugged at his lips.

His eyes remained on yours as he tilted his head in the direction of the exit of the room.  
Smirk on his face, but eyes pleading with you.  
His eyes always betraying how he truly felt. And right now he had difficulty expressing just how touch starved he was.  
He was about to stop his attempts of persuading you, but then you gave a short nod. It was enough to make his heart start hammering in his chest.  
You took one last sip of your drink before leaning closer to him to whisper in his ear "I'll leave first. Wait for a bit before following."  
He nodded in eager agreement "Where shall I meet you ?"  
You pulled away to look at him before smirking and replying in a hushed voice "Come find me."  
He let out a chuckle that sounded more like a scoff. Another challenge. And by the gods, would he love to win this one.  
You talked with Raphael for a moment longer before you excused yourself from the feast.  
You placed your hand on the walls of the hallways, dragging your fingers along the walls as you walked towards the chambers you used only when you didn't want people to bother you. You rarely slept there but sometimes it was nice to have a room only a few people knew about. A safe room of sorts, hidden in plain sight behind an old shelf that moved like a door.  
You wondered if he would be able to find you.

He waited for a few minutes after you had left, taking the time to ask Raphael if he could keep an eye on Percival. The knight just nodded, needing nor wanting any further explanation.  
When he stepped into the hallway he knew he'd have to use his sense of smell to find you.  
He walked through the hallway for a bit before his fingers traced the wall. The corner of his mouth curved up.  
Your scent was not hard to find or recognise. It was etched upon his fondest memories.  
He found himself strolling through hallways he had not been in before until he had to move some paces back because he had lost the scent.  
He looked around him, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the place.  
It had stopped in the middle of the hallway as if you had disappeared in thin air.  
What kind of trick were you playing on him ?  
After what felt like almost a minute his eyes lingered on a shelf that just didn't seem to truly fit the place and he headed towards it.  
Now the scent returned to him, stronger then it had been before.  
Smart. He thought.  
His fingers traced along the edge of the shelf until they found what he was looking for, a small metal lever.  
Instead of using the small lever and opening the hidden passageway he knocked on the shelf.

Your heart jumped at the sound, silently impressed that he had actually found the room. Only Raphael, Crillan and Dahlia knew of this room after you had told them about it. But he found it himself.  
You walked to the door and moved the lever on the inside, opening the door.  
Your eyes met his, he had a somewhat proud expression.  
"A hidden room ? Impressive." He stepped towards you.  
"Not so well hidden if you found it that easily." You quirked a brow at him.  
He moved the door open further and snuck an arm around your waist. Moving you as he stepped inside the room before closing the door and moving you back up against it.  
"I only found it because your scent led me here." Both his hands were on your waist now as he burried his nose into the top of your hair.  
Your mouth twitched into a smile "What do I smell like ? My.. fey scent ?"  
Your curiousity got the best of you.  
He was silent for a moment as he tried to find the words to describe it.  
"Like dust after rain.." He pauzed "But it carries something within it. I can sense it whenever you use your magic to control the wind."  
You looked at him now, searching his eyes "..What does it carry ?"  
His eyes softened and he leaned in close to your neck. Lingering there before answering. "Something ethereal.."

He looked you in the eyes now, leaning in so his lips were hovering over yours. His voice hoarse “Something that calls to me.”

Gods, the way his voice sounded made you start to tremble with silent anticipation.  
He tilted his head to place a kiss to your forehead.  
Not where you wanted but very welcome either way.  
You placed your hands on his chest and tugged him closer.  
He knew what you were trying to communicate with that, his lips brushed the skin near your temple next. He heard how your breathing was becoming faster.

Then they brushed against your jaw, followed quickly by your cheek.

Lingering just a little on those spots everytime he touched your skin.

It was driving you insane how he was purposly ignoring the place you wanted his lips most “If you intend to keep tormenting me like this then I will leave.”

It caught him off-guard but he noted the light tone in your voice and then you slipped out of his grasp and tried to step away to show him you were 'serious'.  
He nearly rolled his eyes as he smirked and pulled you back to him, making you stumble and crash into his chest. You didn't get the chance to cuss as his lips were on yours right away, for a moment he pulled away. Looking at you for confirmation, which must have been clearly visible on your expression. And he pulled you in again, claiming your mouth again. Intense and filled with the desire that had build up within him today. It wasn't until he heard the soft moan fall from your lips that he began to fumble with your clothing.

Which proved.. difficult apparently. And after a moment of fumbling without much progress he looked at you a little lost.

“Not your area of expertise yet ?” You asked playfully and quirked a brow at him.

The look in his eyes made you regret saying it, and before you realised what was happening he had picked you up from the floor in one swift move. You let out a suprised gasp as he carried you and dropped you on the bed. Within seconds he was hovering above you.

“I wish your voice would be the first thing I hear tomorrow.” It sounded almost like a prayer.

And secretly to him it was, he prayed you wouldn't be gone in the morning this time.

That you would stay with him a little longer.

You fingers brushed over his cheek, tracing the fey marks below his eyes.

“What should I say then ? Tomorrow, I mean.” You asked and you saw him smile so brightly that it made his eyes glister.

He traced a finger over your lips as he thought “Anything, as long as you're still with me when I awake.”

You nodded, falling silent the moment he leaned in to kiss your neck.

When morning came Lancelot was delighted to see that you were still next to him. It was not long before you awoke and when you opened your eyes they sought out his.

Instead of wishing him a good morning or asking him if he slept well you said the one thing he so desired to hear.

“I love you.”


End file.
